They met at Pemberley
by Amidarcy
Summary: What if Elizabeth and her relatives visited Derbyshire a year earlier, as Georgiana and Darcy returned from Ramsgate. Darcy is less proud in my story, as the aftermath of Wickham's actions. I have a few chapters ready but it is not finished quite yet. First regency fanfic... sorry if it's inaccurate and please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking onto my story. This is my first regency style fanfic, so I'm not entirely sure that it is as good as some. If you have any suggestions for edits, just PM or leave them in a review; I'd love to hear what you think of my first p &p story. Also, I know that Darcy seems OOC in this, but for some reason I've always thought he would be humbled by what happened with Wickham, at least at first. I hope you like my story!**

Fitzwilliam Darcy was deep in thought as he looked across the carriage at the sleeping form of his little sister, and saw the small frown playing across her lips, and hatred for George Wickham wells up back inside of him. He could hardly believe it, that his childhood playmate, the son of his father's respected steward, who had been favoured by his own father, would stoop so low as to attempt elopement with a girl of sixteen years, who was brought up as a little sister to him. If he hadn't got there on time to stop them... He couldn't live without Georgie. No one would believe it if he so much as told them, but he relied on Georgie as much as she did on him, albeit in a different way. He wiped away the wetness that had formed in his eyes somehow. He would not cry, he could not cry. The last time he cried was when his mother died, at twelve years. But the thought of my his family running of with that deceitful man... was the one thought he could hardly bear.

Yanking open the curtains, the view of Pemberley came into sight, and the relief of being safe at home with his little sister washed over him. Only here, at Pemberley, did he and Georgiana feel truly safe, with no one to answer to but each other and occasionally, Mr and Mrs Reynolds. Whilst the relationship of the siblings with the housekeeper and steward was an abnormal one, it was by no means a bad one. With no children to call their own, the Reynolds' doted on Fitzwilliam and Georgiana, treating them more as children than their employer and his sister. Despite the significantly lower station of them, it was a relationship that Fitzwilliam Darcy was, though he may never admit to it, grateful for. So when he spotted the brown horse of Mr Reynolds through the trees, he stopped the carriage and jumped out himself. He quickly jumped on his own white stallion, and set off at a run.

But nothing, not all his twenty seven years in the world, could prepare him for what he found in the middle of the forest on his grounds, instead of Mr Reynolds. Because, standing just metres ahead of Fitzwilliam Darcy was a woodland nymph, dressed in an emerald green dress, highlighting her slim figure, as she twirled around, humming Greensleeves to herself and running her fingers through chestnut waves and curls, her bonnet lying on the floor, forgotten.

In all his life, Darcy had never seen any woman's hair loose, other than his own sister's. But his little sister's perfect golden ringlets were an entirely different species to this woman's voluminous hair, which was framing her face perfectly. He listened to her humming, before involuntarily, he joined in.

Elizabeth Bennet jumped almost a metre into the air, when she heard a distinctly male, baritone hum join her in 'Greensleeves'. She turned, breathing heavily, to see a beautiful man holding the reins of his horse, and staring directly at her. 'He looks like a Greek god' was the first thing to run through Elizabeth's mind.

Their eyes met, both widening simultaneously. Darcy looked at the nymph's chocolate brown eyes, and saw a sparkle of brightness in them. He watched as she looked over him, as if she was trying to figure out if he was real. The humming had stopped; the only sound was their breathing. She looked into his eyes; pools of ice blue looking deep into her soul. His windswept black locks were swept across his forehead, his tanned skin giving him a mysterious look. Suddenly, the horse nickered, causing both to stop their examination of the other and look away, a light blush suffusing over both Darcy and Elizabeth's cheeks.

'Say something, you fool!' Darcy's brain was telling him. Darcy opened his mouth, and closed it again, only to reopen in. "Uh..." Elizabeth was regarding him with interest, and the corners of her lip twitched up as he scratched his head, clearly nervous. "I... um... am unaccustomed to seeing nymphs roaming my land whilst out on rides. He said it quickly, as if spitting out the words, and gave a quick bow, to which Elizabeth responded with a blush and a graceful curtsy. "Maybe I could be of assistance to you?" Darcy offered, his voice shaking slightly for a reason that he could not fathom. Elizabeth looked at him, wanting to giggle at his awkwardness, but the meaning of his first words came over her, and she said, "No, not at all, my aunt, uncle and I were having a tour here. I will leave you now." She gave another curtsey and began walking away from him. "No! Wait!" Darcy shouted towards her, causing her to turn around, and looks at him. He felt distinctly uncomfortable with his actions, but said "The house is this way," pointing in the opposite direction, "May I escort you there?" Elizabeth eyed him wearily before taking his arm and walking with him, his horse following behind.

"Might I enquire what your name might be?" Darcy asked Elizabeth, who had taken an interest in the forest floor.

"Elizabeth Bennet. You are Mr Darcy, no?" She was still looking down, and Darcy wanted to tilt her head up if only so that he could look into those fine eyes.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, yes..." She could feel his blue eyes staring at the side of her head, so she looked up to meet them.

"Your grounds are so beautiful!" 'Not as beautiful as you', Fitwilliam thought, but then he gave her a small smile, his first since Ramsgate, in fact and started telling her about his beautiful home.

Elizabeth Bennet looked at the man next to her in surprise. He had completely transformed when he had started talking about his home... perhaps he was just shy... That must be it, because now he was eagerly pointing out different flowers with the expression of a little boy trying to please someone. Why he would be shy though, she could not imagine. No matter the reason, he was clearly not as arrogant and proud as she expected the great master of Pemberley to be.

Back in the view of the house, she inquired about his library, which she had been told of, but not shown, and he turned to her once again, admiring this miraculous women standing before him. She was everything Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley ever wanted in his wife... was love at first sight even real? Well, it was for his parents. Darcy immediately decided on his next course of action. Marry her. For Georgiana's sake; she needed a sisterly figure to help her, and Darcy, though many things he was, a sister, he was not. He heard a delicate cough, which had come from Miss Bennet, who's question he had still not answered. She was looking at him expectantly, so he cleared his throat to tell her of his favourite room of the house, where books had been collected and passed down for many generations of Darcys. And as she listened with rapt attention, still gently holding his arm, Darcy forgot all about Wickham, and the immense pain he had been through, and as she began to debate with him about Shakespeare's tragedies, he was smiling whilst enthusiastically arguing his case, all his worries of Ramsgate, George Wickham, Georgiana and his overbearing aunt were replaced with a feeling of pure pleasure and enjoyment.

Her reactions to his grounds allowed him to see them in a new perspective. After all, to Fitzwilliam Darcy, the lake a completely normal part of his household, the many fruit crops were things he took for granted, but Elizabeth's excitement at the strawberry bush brought a newfound appreciation for his gardeners and everyone else who kept his house in its perfect condition. He chuckled at his own thoughts, wondering what this woman was doing to him.

Elizabeth was gazing wistfully at the perfectly ripe strawberries, desperate to pick one, when she heard a deep, almost musical chuckle from behind her. There was Mr Darcy, simply laughing to himself. She looked him, a small smirk coming across her lips. He blushed; it was almost endearing, before reaching towards the bush to pick a strawberry and give it to her. She smiled; he had realised exactly what she wanted, and she took from him, savouring the tangy taste, not noticing Darcy's eyes watching her lips.

She suddenly let out a small gasp. "What is it?" Darcy asked, clearly concerned.

"Oh! I have been out all of this time... I promised Aunt Gardiner that I would be with them in only 10 minutes! We have been walking for nearly two hours!" Elizabeth said, feeling annoyed at her own idiocy. In that moment, both Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth realised the impropriety of their actions; they might even say he had compromised her... would that be so bad? He wanted to marry her anyway, did he not? But he also wanted to give her the choice, or he would be no better than George Wickham. How could he be so thoughtless! Fitzwilliam Darcy knew he wasn't his normal self, but he felt... free. Almost as if he was a young boy again, running around the grounds away from his tutors, into the loving arms of his mother after falling out of a tree. "We must return to the house." Fitzwilliam Darcy told her, the aloof ''master of Pemberley' mask back on his face. "I abhor deceit of any form, however I do not wish to have your reputation ruined for my own thoughtless actions. With your permission, may I tell your aunt and uncle that I came upon you only 10 minutes ago? And that, like any respectable gentleman, I offered to escort you back indoors?" She couldn't help but feel indebted to this wonderful man, who was willing to lie, only to protect her reputation. She nodded gratefully, and two began to walk back into Pemberley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed; your reviews are what entices me to keep writing :) I probably won't have a regular posting schedule for this, but I have a vague plan and I think this story will be about 26 chapters long, but I'm not entirely sure. I'll try and post as often as possible though. Please review ;)**

 **Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer, but I'm obviously not Jane Austen... sadly**

The Gardiners looked up in shock to see their niece walk into the drawing room on the arm of the Master of Pemberley, a small smile on her face. His expression, however, was entirely unreadable. Introductions and greetings were made, before Mr Darcy said somberley, "I came upon your niece in the grounds only 20 minutes ago, and she looked a little lost. I hope you can overlook any impropriety you may see in my actions, and I am most sorry for my actions. Mrs Gardiner looked up at the man, who sounded rather disappointed in himself. Lizzy, however, looked almost pleased. "That's our Lizzie," she said fondly, taking her niece's hand. "Always off walking for hours, no cares about the consequences," Darcy looked at her, and watched as her cheeks tinged a little pink.

Fitzwilliam Darcy looked at his soon-to-be new relations. They were both polite, with the appearance of being gently bred, despite being in trade. But, since when had Fitzwilliam ever cared about if people's jobs? After all, his best friend's father had made all of his money from trade, his closest cousin was a colonel in the army and society would never shun Fitzwilliam Darcy, with his noble lineage and huge estates throughout England and Scotland. He would make an effort to like them, he thought. It would certainly help him to ask for Elizabeth's hand, when the right time came up.

"Do you enjoy fishing?" Darcy asked Mr Gardiner, who's reply was enthusiastic. Elizabeth simply listened as he described the best places to fish on the estate, watching as one errant curl kept falling forward, and his hand would push it back, just to have it fall forward again. His futile efforts made Elizabeth smile, but no one except Darcy realised. Because he was watching her, as her foot tapped impatiently on the floor, as if she wanted to get up and start walking again.

Mrs Reynolds scurried in, looking rather flustered. "Master Darcy! You did not arrive with your sister, nor has any servant seen you for two hours, and I come in to find you taking tea with guests, something you never do? You had us all worried, Master Darcy, Mr Reynolds has been searching the grounds the past hour, as have the footmen!" She scolded him, in front of his guests. The Gardiners were smiling, wondering whether Darcy really was as haughty as he had initially looked. After all, he had the decency to blush, and say sorry, albeit rather meekly. They watched as the housekeeper ruffled his messy curls, giving him an affectionate look, before leaving him to entertain his guests, still looking down rather awkwardly.

As soon as Mrs Reynolds left, however, Elizabeth could not hold in her laughter. Fitzwilliam Darcy, master of one of the most influential households in England, had just been reprimanded by a servant. It was his treasured housekeeper, but it was a servant nonetheless. He looked up at her, making a mental decision not to say anything to her; after all, he had never heard of her parents, but if they did have connections with the ton, he would be the laughing stock of them for years after being told off by his very own housekeeper.

"Might I introduce my sister to you?" Darcy asked, mainly addressing Elizabeth. "Yes, of course! I would love to meet her," Lizzy replied, giving Darcy leave to have his sister sent for. "My sister may be a little quiet..." Darcy suddenly realised his mistake in sending for his little sister; she wouldn't want to talk to these unknown visitors, what was he thinking? Perhaps she wouldn't come, she'd be asleep. "She plays the pianoforte beautifully." He said, as the footman came in, and said, "Miss Darcy wishes to speak you outside, Master." He jumped to his feet, and walked outside to his sister, and enveloped her in a hug. "William, who are these people you wish me to meet?" He led his little sister to a small chaise in the hallway, and told her "You must not feel forced, I will not force you to meet them, however, I will vouch for their character, Georgie. I assure you, they know nothing of us other than the base facts, they have no previous acquaintance with us nor the ton. Miss Bennet seems very witty, like Richard; you would like meeting her. However, if you don't wish to, I will make your excuses." Her brother was looking at her earnestly, and almost eagerly. His normally icy blue eyes had a warmth to them, and she had never heard her brother utter any praise for any woman before. She knew that look. It was how her cousin, the viscount looked when talking about his wife. Whilst she clearly did not know love, maybe her brother did. She put a smile on her face, and took his arm, the grateful smile on his face telling her more thanks than his words. She hadn't seen him smile for a week; it was a welcome change.

"My sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy." He announced proudly. Once more, introductions were made, and she took a place next to her brother's Miss Bennet, feeling his gaze on them even though he was speaking with Mrs Gardiner about Lambton. "Your brother told us that you play the pianoforte beautifully." Georgiana's cheeks pinked, as she looked at her brother and said "Sometimes he is far too kind to me."

"But it is no praise that you do not deserve." Darcy countered, with a tight smile towards his sister, reminding them both of her similar words back at Ramsgate. A silence reigned the room for a minute, as the two siblings looked at one another, trying to figure the other out whilst Elizabeth and the Gardiners exchanged glances, trying to work out what exactly was happening.

"Will you play for us?" Elizabeth asked, to which Georgiana immediately shook her head, almost as if it was a well-practiced response. Elizabeth, despite feeling slightly disappointed, realised that the girl was perhaps shy, so quickly engaged her in conversation on the merits of the work of Mozart. As Madeline Gardiner watched on, she realised the girls were becoming fast friends, as the conversation because more and more animated from Elizabeth, drawing Miss Darcy out of her shell.

Meanwhile, Fitzwilliam Darcy was enquiring about the trade projects of Edward Gardiner. Edward Gardiner, despite not being of the landed gentry, clearly had more money than many of them did, including his brother-in-law, Mr Bennet, who was Elizabeth's father. Little did he know, Lord James Fitzwilliam, or Uncle, was in fact one of Edward Gardiner's investors. He listened with great interest about Mr Gardiner's business in the silk trade. Whilst Fitzwilliam Darcy had always found the idea of trade fascinating, it was a hobby that had to be kept private for fear of it potentially ruining his own family name. He learnt that Edward Gardiner was also the son of a steward, who also worked for a particularly wealthy family. Edward Gardiner's education had been funded by that same family, an education which he made good of in his trade investments.

Meanwhile, Georgie was thoroughly enjoying her conversation with her new, and probably only friend, Lizzy, or more formally, Miss Elizabeth. They were becoming fast friends, Lizzy quickly describing the pros and cons of have four sisters, whilst Georgie gushed about the brilliant and kind nature of her wonderful younger brother, even though she was sad to never have had female company other than that of her closest relations. The caring, unpretentious nature of Lizzy reminded her of her own cousin's wife. Viscount Fitzwilliam's wife, Sophia, was a favourite of Georgiana's, and always had been. With her easy, pleasing manners, and caring nature, she was everything that Georgiana had wanted for her own brother. But after meeting Lizzy, with her fiery quick wit, and her slightly impertinent grin as well as all of Lady Sophia's favourable characteristics, she realised that perhaps someone more like Lizzy would be better suited for her own brother. But then, what did she know of love?

"May we have Lizzy and her relations as our guests tomorrow as well?" Georgie's whisper tickled in his ear, as he turned around to see his little sister's big blue eyes looking into his own. She seemed... scared... as if he would refuse. So this is what Wickham had reduced his cheerful little sister to; a scared, timid little girl who was scared of the same elder brother who had loved her through her whole life. Trying to ignore the thoughts of Wickham, he mustered up a small smile and nodded in assent. She gave him a small smile in return, before turning to address the Gardiner's with her request.

Georgie looked around at the room's occupants, at the four pairs of eyes which rested on her. She looked to her new friend, who gave her an encouraging smile, before looking at her brother, who was clearly very relaxed in his new company. He too, was giving her an (albeit much smaller) encouraging smile. "Would it be too much to ask... for you to visit my brother and myself here at Pemberley tomorrow?" At the shocked expression on all of their faces, particularly the Gardiner's, Darcy felt the need to elaborate.

"My sister feels the lack of female company very much, Mrs Gardiner. I believe she has very much enjoyed yours and Miss Bennet's company, and I too would like to hear more about your business ventures, perhaps on a fishing trip?" He added, addressing Mr Gardiner. Though they were shocked, they could hardly disagree. Particularly, as Mrs Gardiner realised, the quick looks that Mr Darcy had exchanged with her niece. She didn't quite believe his words. She would have to ask her niece about it when they returned to the inn at Lambton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I have decided to update this story once a week, more if I have time. At the moment, I have exams (and tomorrow's my birthday :)) but as soon as they're over I should be able to post at least twice a week. I hope you're all enjoying my story, and please leave a review! If you have any suggestions, please PM me drop a review. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Darcy sighed. His little sister was monopolising all of Miss Bennet's time. All of it. And if he was being honest, he would admit that the true reason for his friendliness with the Gardiner's, at the beginning at least, was because of his urge to know her better. But now, even with her staying in the same house as him, he saw her even less for it. Darcy would never tell her so, but his little sister was finally beginning to grate on his nerves, and he finally understood Richard's constant annoyance at his sister and Darcy's cousin, Lady Eleanor Fitzwilliam. Darcy never had disliked her; Lady Eleanor was in fact one of Darcy's favourite family members, due to her constant monopolisation of those who tried to attach themselves to him. She would move them away from him and Richard, which was always a great source of amusement for Darcy and the Viscount, but not so much to the sociable creature that was Richard Fitzwilliam.

The first day had gone seemingly wonderfully. The Gardiners were asked to stay over at Pemberley, which was quickly arranged and seen to almost immediately, with their trunks being sent from the inn within the hour. Darcy was pleased with the company of Edward Gardiner for the duration of their fishing, however was pleased to return to the picnic that his sister had organised for their small party. He looked around at the people surrounding him. Edward and Madeline Gardiner reminded Fitzwilliam of his parents; of their relationship, which was one founded of mutual love and respect for each other. His parents wanted him to marry for love, and he realised that he certainly held Miss Elizabeth Bennet in high regard. But surely, he could never marry someone with connections in trade, could he? After all, it could certainly harm Georgiana's chances of making a good match, although anyone worthy of his little sister should not care about her sister-in-law. And Miss Bennet was clearly good for his little sister; he could see a clear smile on both of their faces as they laughed together.

Yes, Fitzwilliam Darcy realised, looking at Elizabeth, I will marry her. He continued to survey her profile; her face was not symmetrical, yet it was still pretty. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with laughter, and a smile was almost always pulled across her delightful pink lips. Lord, he could not wait to kiss... Fitzwilliam Darcy groaned, trying to shut out such inappropriate thoughts from his mind. Thankfully, no one was paying enough attention to him to see his slightly pink cheeks and eyes full of desire. A small brown curl escaped her bonnet, falling in front of her eyes. Without even realising his actions, he reached out, however she had impatiently brushed it out of the way before he got there. He realised what he had been about to do, and the impropriety of the act. What was wrong with him? What was this woman doing to him. Avoiding meeting her eyes, he sat back, leaning with his back against the tree, carefully thumbing through the pages of a book. He must stop such thoughts of her, until he had received permission to marry her, otherwise he may not be able to prevent such an action, which could never be taken well with her aunt and uncle, and his sister, only a short distance from them.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was discussing painting with her new friend, who was telling her of all the times she had made her brother sit whilst she painted him. "I will show you the pictures tomorrow!" Georgiana Darcy exclaimed enthusiastically to her new friend. "Although, you must not tell Fitzwilliam; some of those paintings do him very little justice, and he was most displeased when I showed them to his friend! He threatened to lock away my watercolours for a month, although I do think he was jesting."

"I would love to see them, no matter what the standard. I have never been able to paint as well as I wished I could, however my sister, Kitty, has always been an excellent painter." Lizzy replied.

"My brother too is an excellent painter... when we were younger we would sit together in the gardens with our mother for a whole day, painting. Fitzwilliam once did a wonderful portrait of Pemberley, but he misplaced it, and it was found ruined in the stables three days later. He was dreadfully upset at the time." Georgie gushed.

As she spoke, Lizzy glanced over at the enigma that was Fitzwilliam Darcy. From her aunt and uncle, she had gathered that the Master of Pemberley had a reputation for being aloof to the point of vain, and for being an extremely proud man who would give no consequence to those whom he considered beneath him. But his solicitous treatment of her and her relatives indicated the complete opposite. She looked at him, relaxed against the tree with the sun shining on his slightly tanned face. Who was the true Mr Darcy, Lizzy wondered. But of course, she already knew who it was. It was both; the beautiful man before her was painfully shy and socially awkward, which was made obvious when they first met. And of course, at large social events, it would easily be mistaken for arrogance and haughtiness when he refused to speak with people. Not that Lizzy could comprehend why a man with so much to recommend himself could be shy. Nevertheless, it had to be true, for lack of any other possible explanation.

"My brother appears to enjoy your company." Georgie said innocently, noticing her friend staring over at her brother. Lizzy blushed, unsure of what an appropriate response would be, giving Georgie time to continue, "He told me yesterday that he came upon you in the grounds."

"He did?" Elizabeth enquiries, confused as to why he would say such a thing to his little sister.

"Of course!" Georgie replied, and a wide smile crossed her face. "He has always told me everything... I trust my brother with everything, and he trusts me." Suddenly tears welled up in Georgiana's eyes, whilst Elizabeth could only look at her in alarm, "I can hardly believe he still does... after everything I did!" Georgie choked out, before her resolve dissolved, leaving her in Elizabeth's arms with tears pouring down her face.

"Georgie, little one, I'm sure you haven't done anything so bad," Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms around her friend.

Darcy got up and came next to Georgie, gently removing her from Elizabeth's arms and taking her into his own, kissing her gently, speaking into her ear.

"Little one, what's wrong? What upsets you?" She threw her arms around his neck, even more tears spilling from her eyes.

"Fitzwilliam, please may I tell Miss Bennet about George? I... I feel that I must tell someone for you could hardly understand!" He knew he should understand, but he simply did not want to. His little sister needed a female confidante, but he simply was not ready for his place to be taken by another. He nodded at her, also giving a curt nod to Elizabeth, trying to smile, before gently pushing her away from him and walking into the trees..

He swung himself up into the tree, as he had done ever since he was a child. So, now his sister no longer needed him, George Wickham was taken care of, and his estate was thriving. What was he even living for? He looked down at his swinging feet, thinking of his uncle's words.

"Nephew, you must marry. Marry anyone, no matter what their connections and wealth are, but marry someone whom you love and respect, who you could spend all your life with and not be bored." Lord Matlock had told him, only half a year ago. Well, Fitzwilliam Darcy was certainly bored. Lord knew what Elizabeth could entertain him with, but whatever it was, he knew he wanted it. After all, what more was a young, rich, handsome young gentleman to do other than enjoy the company that an intelligent, well-read wife like Elizabeth would be?

He stared down at his swinging feet. He could imagine Elizabeth sitting on the branch next to him, the sun shining on her face, with those big brown eyes looking into his, dancing with amusement. He could picture them spending warm summer days, just wandering through the grounds of Pemberley, simply enjoying each other's company. But could that be the case? After all, she was staying for a mere three days, and to propose marriage after three days would implant the suspicion of compromise in the heads of both of their relations, and that could never do. No, he would have to find someone else like her, preferably someone who wouldn't be constantly monopolised by his rather irritating little sister.

But he never would find anyone like Elizabeth within the ton, and he very well knew it. After all, they all simply wanted him as a husband, for his estate and fortune, not to talk to him. All of them had adhered to the strict rules of polite society; none of them would be able to climb a tree. But Elizabeth would. And all Elizabeth wanted from him was his conversation, and she was talking to her sister as a friend, not just to get through to him via her, unlike every other unmarried woman who tried to call on his little sister at the Darcy townhouse or Pemberley. He would have Elizabeth, no one else could ever satisfy the high expectations Fitzwilliam Darcy now had for his wife. He would find a way to pursue her, and pursue her he would. She already had his heart, all he could do was hope she would accept his hand.

Meanwhile, Georgie was telling the story of George Wickham to her new friend, who was listening attentively with a shocked expression covering her face. Although, when coming to the part of their meeting in Ramsgate, Georgie fell apart into tears yet again, leaving Elizabeth to comfort her and attempt to coax out the rest of the story. At the plan of elopement, Elizabeth gasped, hugging her trembling friend closer to her, realising how terrifying the ordeal must have been to this girl who was only a little older than Lydia.

Elizabeth's heart ached for the pain that the younger girl must have felt. Although she had never been in love, Georgie had believed Wickham to be in love with her, and to discover otherwise through his own words must have been more painful than anything Elizabeth could possibly imagine, particularly when considering the man's history with their family from before even Mr Darcy was born. To think that the man could stoop so low would be unbelievable, had Elizabeth not heard the story from Georgiana herself. After all, the girl would hardly invent a story that would cause her and her respected and revered family name to be ruined, neither would her guardian, the careful and fastidious Mr Darcy, allow such a fabrication to be released as common knowledge. According to her aunt and uncle, the Darcy name had no scandal attached as far as anyone could remember. It had to be true, just as Mr Darcy had to be shy. Elizabeth, despite never having met this 'Wickham' character, was certainly predisposed to despising him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Hope you like this next chapter! Please read and review :) and a huge thanks to everyone who has already reviewed. Also, I wanted to respond to one of the guest reviewers, who thought that Darcy's actions with Lizzy were too rushed. In my opinion, Darcy isn't quite thinking rationally, as part of the Wickham incident. It is my personal take on how I think he might act, and the concerns about Lizzy being a fortune hunter are brought up later on in the story.**

Lizzy wandered down into the breakfast hall, still in awe at the massive halls that were Pemberley. It was possible to get lost in a house so large, and Lizzy wondered how Georgie and Mr Darcy did not. Even she had to ask to be shown the way down. Realising the early time, she figured it would be empty, but upon entering, was greeted with the sight of Mr Darcy sipping at a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Suddenly she felt awkward, not wanting to intrude on his privacy, so she began stepping back out of the room.

"Miss Bennet!" Darcy looked up, and saw his woodland nymph creeping out of the breakfast room, and had to call her back. "Miss Bennet, please, sit down." Lizzy glanced at him, and in his eyes, where she expected to see annoyance, all she saw was nervousness. What was he even nervous about? Lizzy could not comprehend this strange man, though his sister was easy enough.

"Sorry to have intruded, Mr Darcy. You may continue, I was just going to take a walk." He looked at her, willing her to sit with him for a while until they were joined by everyone else.

"Miss Bennet, will you at least have some tea and muffin? I cannot have you going hungry in my own house!" She giggled at the thought, as if she could ever grow hungry at this house; yesterday's dinner proved the opposite. She sat down opposite him, and began picking at a muffin, eating it the same way she always did. The buttery muffin reminded her of Longbourn, but the rich lemon taste was her reminder that Pemberley most certainly was not her home. She felt a pair of eyes on her, and decided to address them.

Darcy watched Elizabeth eating her muffin, having finished the newspaper and placed it to the side. She delicately broke off small chunks, and placed them into her mouth, slowly savouring each one. The image was almost enticing to Darcy, and he found he could not pull his gaze away from her. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, and she raised her eyebrow questioningly, a smirk across her pink lips. And in that moment, it took all of Darcy's restraint to stop himself from proposing to her there and then. Instead, he raised his own eyebrow at her, before grabbing his own muffin and staring down at the table, hoping with all his hope that she couldn't see the blood that was now rushing to his cheeks and ears.

Elizabeth glared into her muffin, chiding herself internally. Was she... flirting? And with the Master of Pemberley, with £10,000 a year, at that? Her mother clearly was influencing her, despite what she had hoped. And what was worse, was he flirting back? She was entirely confused at their exchange; all he had done was raised his eyebrows at her, before taking and eating his own muffin. Was that even a response? Was he simply as confused as she felt? Oh, how she wished Lydia was here with her; for all of Lydia's faults, the one thing she could understand was men. Elizabeth almost laughed at her thought, no, she certainly did not want Lydia with her. Was Fitzwilliam Darcy the sort of man to trifle with others? From her aunt's brief account, he wasn't, but she would have to ask for more details.

Darcy looked at his muffin, occasionally stealing glances at Elizabeth, who's full concentration was now on her own muffin. Did he just try to flirt with her? He felt like Richard; after all the Fitzwilliam Darcy he knew would barely look at a women, never mind attempting conversation. He inwardly groaned, for now Miss Bennet would not even look at him. Now he needed his sister. Desperately, he needed his sister to come and remove some of the awkwardness between her brother and her friend.

As if hearing his plea for help, Georgie walked in to the sight of her favourite two people. If they added Richard to their happy party, Georgie would be happy with such company for the rest of her life.

"Morning Fitzwilliam, Lizzy!" She exclaimed, "Is it not a beautiful day today? Fitzwilliam, I will be showing Lizzy some of the paintings today after breakfast, should you care to join us? Unless of course, you have other plans?" His sister added, seemingly unsure of herself.

"Of course not Georgie, it would be my pleasure to accompany you and Miss Bennet. But what of Mr and Mrs Gardiner?" He enquiries, slightly confused by his sister's quick forgetting of their other guests.

"They may keep the company of aunt and uncle, no?" She asked him.

"And why might they be at Pemberley today?" Fitzwilliam asked his little sister, slightly confused.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, do stop being so dense! Do you not remember? You agreed to see to Mr and Mrs Gardiner's travel to Matlock today, to make the acquaintance of our Aunt and Uncle; our uncle has been asking to do business with Mr Gardiner for some time now." She reminded him. Elizabeth Bennet did not correct her.

So Fitzwilliam Darcy sprinted off down the corridor, shouting orders all around him for the carriage to be prepared, food baskets to be made ready, and mostly, for his cousin Richard to be brought back from Matlock. Mrs Reynolds watched her master with amusement; he was clearly more flustered than she had ever seen him. And of course, she knew well why he was. Having know the boy his entire life, to Mrs Reynolds, it was blatantly obvious that he was head-over-heels in love with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. But of course, he would never act on it directly; the Darcy men were ever so complicated in the ways of love. After all, Mrs Reynolds had heard that George Darcy had followed Anne Fitzwilliam three times around England before proposing to her. So Fitzwilliam Darcy was trying to make her relations more comfortable than he ever cared to make his own relations. Mrs Reynolds, despite never gossiping, did love to see what happened when her master, a man of action, wanted something. And finally, he wanted a wife. What fun this would be to watch.

Darcy watched as the carriage holding the Gardiners set off down the driveway, and breathed a sigh of relief. He had made sure of their utmost comfort and sent a stableman ahead of their carriage to inform the Matlock's of their imminent arrival. He had seen their food basket prepared, blankets and pillows stuffed into the carriage and even manage to send with them a letter convincing Richard to return with them to Pemberley. He dearly hoped they would not open it, however, although he knew they would not. He walked back into his house, making his way towards his study to check any letters that may be awaiting him, but he heard the sound of musical laughter coming from Georgie's music room, and decided instead to see what his little sister and Miss Bennet were doing.

He opened the door, and both ladies turned to look at him, before resuming their laughter yet again. He wanted to be annoyed, but could not find it in himself to be so, and instead asked,

"Is my face so amusing to the two of you that I cannot even have a proper greeting?" Georgie simply continued her laughter though Miss Elizabeth gave him a small curtesy. His little sister then held up a painting of a green horse, with "Painted by Fitzwilliam Darcy of 6 years" scribbled in the corner. He mentally face palmed; where did she even find that? And what was he thinking, painting a horse green? Even at six, he was sure he could tell the difference in colours. Then Georgie placed that down and picked up another picture, one of another horse, this time in blue, with a red person standing in front of it. The person was labelled "me" and the painting was yet again signed with his own name. He blushed, embarrassed that Elizabeth was seeing these awful paintings of his, though she was laughing at something he had done, so it was not all that bad, in truth. But Georgie, he supposed, did not deserve such outright satisfaction, so he picked up one of her own paintings, which featured a purple person that was apparently himself, and a red circle of paint which was apparently his dog, and thrust it in front of Elizabeth's face, who laughed. The sheer delight her laughter brought to Darcy should be illegal, he thought. How could she have such power over him.

"Is colourblindness a Darcy or Fitzwilliam trait, then?" She asked, teasing. He let out a chuckle, and wanting to elicit more laughter from her, responded in turn,

"Neither, Miss Bennet. I am afraid it is a childish trait, as it is one that Georgie and I have both now outgrown."

"Oh, that is a shame. I thought it made for some rather amusing pictures, though not very like to their subjects." She commented lightly. He and Georgie both laughed at her words, and he said, "Well I cannot help but be glad that I am not purple in the flesh, as I fear that would attract even more attention than the title of 'King of England'!" They all laughed, before carefully sorting through all of Georgiana's painting, occasionally making comments.

Darcy had never enjoyed himself more that he currently was. Elizabeth and Georgie's pure enjoyment whilst spending time with him was something he could definitely live with for the rest of his life. It had been years since such open laughter had filled the halls of Pemberley; it was his home, but it felt so much more homely with Elizabeth's easy conversation and pleasing laughter. Yes, he certainly loved her. But, did she love him? Whilst she was obviously not Wickham, Darcy would not marry her if she didn't love him. But neither would he let her not marry him. So as they sat down in the informal parlour for scones and tea, he vowed make her love him if it was the last thing he ever did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or put my story on their favourites! I'm so glad that you all are enjoying my writing. Does anyone want a recap at the beginning of each chapter? Tell me in the comments if you think it would be useful; I would happy to do it if anyone wants it :) Please review!**

 _Pemberley  
_ _Derbyshire  
_ _England_

Darce _, old man,_

 _Hope you and Georgiana are doing fine; did you manage to get to Wickham on time._ Darce _, I do hope you have served him justice, for a man such as he still roaming England free would be awful for all of us.  
_ _But, in happier news, I must have you know that I have taken a lease on a country estate! I have partially fulfilled my father' dearest wish, and I am ever so glad that I can now live up to what he wanted me to be. Because,_ Darce _, the property in Hertfordshire; the neighbouring village is called Merrytown! Truly, it is called Meryton, but the place is so bright and joyful I do think Merrytown does it justice.  
_ _I have forgotten to mention, the neighbouring estate, Longbourn, is apparently home to five of the most lovely, beautiful young ladies in Hertfordshire, and I have yet to meet them. However, there will be an assembly soon after we arrive, and I do so hope we may attend.  
_ _And now, old man, I must ask you a favour. I would truly appreciate it if you could meet me in town within the week and then travel with me to Hertfordshire. I would appreciate the use of your experience with estate matters before I commit to anything; so I do hope you can come, and of_ course, _you may bring Miss Darcy if you wish. I fully intend to buy Netherfield, providing it is found satisfactory to all.  
_ _And, though I wish I could conceal the fact from you, I feel I must tell you that my sister Caroline will, in fact, be with us at Netherfield. Now, I well know how much she vexes you, but I must beg for your company, for my own selfish benefit. And of course, Netherfield has a library. Not nearly as complete as Pemberley's, mind you, so feel free to bring some of your own books, and I promise you the use of the library as a hiding place.  
_ _And so, it is in high hopes and spirits that I leave you. I truly do hope to see you soon, Old Man.  
_

 _Charles Bingley  
_

 _Netherfield Park  
_ _Hertfordshire  
_ _England_

Darcy finally finished decoding his best friend's letter and smiled at his friend's words. He was glad his best friend had found an estate; of all people, Charles Bingley truly deserved it the most. But could he really leave Pemberley now, when Elizabeth was there and he needed to win her? Likely not. But could he really ignore his friend's plea for help, when he was clearly depending on Darcy's word? No, he could hardly do that either. He would have to think on it, so he allowed the incessant chatter of his sister to Miss Bennet flood his ears.  
"Georgiana, you must come and visit me in Hertfordshire. The neighbouring village is small but similar in a way to Lambton. Whilst the grounds of our Longbourn are hardly anything compared to Pemberley, I do love them so, and it would be a pleasure to show you around my home, and you could always join me for my morning walks; I do so love some company."  
"Hertfordshire?" Darcy inquired, looking to Elizabeth, who nodded in assent.  
"Of course, Mr Darcy. My home, Longbourn, is in Hertfordshire."  
"Yes, yes, of course! Excuse me, I must reply to my correspondence!" He flippantly waved Bingley's letter in the air, which he could tell Elizabeth was trying to read. Let her try, no one could distinguish Bingley's writing. His mind was brimming with the possibilities.  
He could have both his best friend's company and court Elizabeth. Oh, how perfectly this would work. He could picture his days in Hertfordshire; morning walks with Elizabeth, racing around the estate with his best friend, tea at Longbourn or Netherfield with the Bennet's and Bingley's, and occasionally hopefully dining with the Bennet's. If Mr Bennet was anything like Mr Gardiner, and Mrs Bennet like Mrs Gardiner, he would be only too happy with his situation. He felt like the luckiest man in the world, and he sat down to pen his reply to Bingley, agreeing to meet him in town in five days time. He folded the letter and had it sent by express to his friend's new address.

 _Netherfield Park  
_ _Hertfordshire  
_ _England_

 _Charles-_

 _I will meet you in town in five days time, to join you in Hertfordshire. This may come as a surprise, but I know something of the Bennet's that I feel I must share with you. That is; the second eldest, Elizabeth, is in fact at Pemberley right now. However, I will trust you, Charles, you must not inform anyone of our previous acquaintance. I will leave that to her to do, should she wish.  
_ _My business with Wickham is settled as well as it can be, as of yet. I hesitate to burden you with my issues when you have some of your own, namely, Miss Bingley. I will certainly make use of Netherfield's library, and I will take the liberty of bringing some books of my own. Georgiana will not be accompanying me to Hertfordshire, however, would it be too much to ask to bring my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. I shall inform you why when we next meet.  
_ _Congratulations on purchasing the lease, I am sure your father would be very pleased with you, my friend! I look forward to seeing Merrytown, Charles, to see if it is truly as merry as it sounds._

 _F. Darcy_

 _Pemberley  
_ _Derbyshire  
_ _England_

"Mr Darcy, the Gardiners and the Matlocks will be here in the hour; they will be joining you for dinner." Darcy looked up at the footman, having been awoken from his rather pleasant daydream of Elizabeth wandering the grounds of Pemberley with him, with her hair hanging loose around her face, and wearing a pretty little green dress, one that had been ripped above knee length for a reason he could not fathom. He blushed at his own tempting thoughts and tried to push them away. "I shall inform Mrs Reynolds to prepare the rooms, and cook to prepare enough food, if that is alright with you, master?"  
Darcy nodded twice, before pulling himself up to his feet.  
"Lovely drawing, brother." Darcy looked to the door, spotting his little sister staring down at his desk with a smirk across her face. He looked down at what she was looking at and sighed. Not only was he daydreaming about Elizabeth, he was also absentmindedly drawing her on his latest correspondence from his steward.  
"Yes, I suppose it is." Darcy agreed. He simply could not be bothered to hide his love for Elizabeth from his little sister; after all, he needed her opinion. Georgie squealed, moving around his desk and throwing her arms around her brother.  
"Oh, do marry her, Fitzwilliam! I would so love her as a sister!"  
"Well, in order to ask her, I must have you stop monopolising her time!" He joked, hoping his little sister would not get her hopes up.  
"Oh of course Fitzwilliam! Anything you need, I shall do it, so long as I get Lizzy as my sister." He regarded his little sister with amusement, before taking the drawing from her and storing it in his locked drawer. "Brother, why was Lizzy's dress so very short in your drawing?" He looked down into her big, innocent eyes, and simply smiled and took her arm, brother and sister walking back to greet their aunt and uncle.

Elizabeth was outside, waiting for them. It felt as if she was already part of their family, ready to greet guests with them.  
"Darcy, old man! Dear Georgie, you really have grown! And, Miss Bennet, I assume? What a pleasure it is to meet you!" Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam exclaimed jovially, climbing off his horse, shaking Darcy's hand, kissing the back of Elizabeth's and giving Georgie a hug. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the man's open, happy nature. "Darcy, what is for supper? I am positively starving, and you wouldn't let your favourite cousin go hungry, would you?" Fitzwilliam added.  
"No Richard, I could never to do that to my favourite cousin," Darcy teased, smirking. "However, as you are not my favourite cousin, you may wait for everyone else's arrival prior to eating supper." Elizabeth giggled lightly, and colonel Fitzwilliam looked between her and Darcy, in utter astonishment. Since when could Darcy tease so well? And since when did he talk in front of ladies who he wasn't related to? Perhaps he should've opened Darcy's letter; might've explained what on earth his cousin was playing at. "Fitz, did you open the letter I sent to you?" Darcy asked of his cousin, who shook his head. "I must speak with you then. After dinner perhaps." Richard nodded in assent as he watched Darcy steal a glance towards at Miss Bennet.

The Matlock and Darcy carriages rolled up the drive, with Lord and Lady Matlock stepping out first. Lord Matlock started his greeting.  
"Darce, how's my favourite hermit nephew? Georgie, dearest, when you come out, you will need more than just Darcy to defend you; you truly do grow more beautiful every time we meet!" Lady Matlock gave both of them a hug, before both the Lord and Lady stepped back, regarding Elizabeth with confusion. Darcy was simply staring at her, forgetting his duty to make the introduction. Mr and Mrs Gardiner were stepping out of their carriage.  
"Fitzwilliam, will you introduce us?" Lady Matlock asked her nephew, smiling kindly at Elizabeth.  
"Ah. Yes, of course, Aunt, Uncle, this is Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet; my aunt and uncle." He said, far too quickly. Everyone regarded him with amusement, but Richard outright laughed at the strange behaviour of his cousins and called him out on it.  
"Darcy, do you not remember how to introduce people? I don't think it would be appropriate for Miss Bennet to refer to your aunt and uncle as her own?" They all laughed, and Darcy couldn't help thinking that one day she would, before blushing at his own thoughts. He made the proper introductions, allowing Elizabeth to converse with his aunt and uncle.

They sat at the dinner table, Darcy at the head of the table with Richard and Georgiana next to him. Elizabeth sat next to Georgie, and the Matlocks had sat down next to her, leaving the Gardiner's to sit next to Richard. The informal dinner consisted of the normal foods of the Darcy table; traditional English meals that left the brother and sister fully satisfied and happy.  
"Darcy, what have you done with that French cook of yours? Your table was so much more... interesting... last time we came." Lord Matlock asked, making Darcy cringe, remembering when the dish with snails had come out, causing his little sister to leave the table, Lady Matlock to excuse herself, and Richard to gag.  
"He is still there. But he usually prepares dessert and pastries now." Darcy replied.  
"French desserts?" Elizabeth asked, addressing Darcy. He felt a glow of pride at having said something that interested her. "My uncle told me they are far superior to England's." Darcy looked over at Gardiner, who nodded slightly. Darcy smiled at her, teasing,  
"Well, you will get to try one today. And if you like them, you may have as many as you like until you have to return home!But if you do not, I'm afraid Georgie may not wish you for her friend any longer."

Dessert was served, and a small selection of macarons was laid before Elizabeth. Darcy noticed her confusion and leant over his own plate to explain. He tried not to stop breathing.  
"They're called macarons. Lemon, chocolate and rose." She looked up to thank him, finding his face significantly closer to hers than she expected, causing a sharp intake of breath. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, before moving back and taking a bite from his own plate. Elizabeth tried one, not realising everyone was watching her for her reaction. The delicious texture elicited a wide smile, as Darcy let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He could never do without his French desserts, and he hoped they would be united on that matter. After they were finished, they decided to forgo the separation of the sexes, as they were a rather small party, and Darcy did not enjoy cigars, meaning his collection was rather unsatisfactory to his uncle's wants.  
Darcy's relatives becoming extremely confused by his extremely out of character actions. Lady Matlock's mind was brewing as she tried to think of a plausible explanation for her nephew's change in character. After all, the last time she had seen him was when he was trying to find Wickham, and even then, the stoic mask of his was in its place. But today, her nephew's expression was one of pure delight; a look she hadn't seen on his face since the death of his father. And, glancing over at Elizabeth, she was forming an idea why.

"Miss Bennet, would you play for us?" Richard asked, curious to see if this unknown girl was as accomplished as those he was accustomed to meeting in town. Elizabeth looked down at her lap, and then at Richard, who was regarding her with an easy, comforting smile. She agreed and moved towards the piano.  
"Might I turn the pages?" Darcy asked, and was out of his seat and by her side before she could say yes. He sat down in the chair next to the piano stool and watched as she flicked through the sheet music, attempting to find a piece she knew well. After all, she was playing for an earl and his wife! It certainly had nothing to do with Darcy's being right next to her, and her inability to concentrate because of that. Certainly not.

Elizabeth began playing the piece in front of her, and Darcy was immediately distracted from the music by her expression of concentration. Her lips were slightly pursed, in a slight frown, and he desperately wanted to kiss the frown away. The music was difficult; it was no wonder she found it difficult, but that could be easily remedied; he didn't need his wife to be an expert on the pianoforte. Elizabeth had plentiful more desirable qualities. She had repeated the last phrase three times; could she not play the part after. Elizabeth looked at her page-turner.  
"Turn the page!" She whisper-shouted at Darcy. He looked up and quickly turned the page. So that was why she was repeating the phrase. Lord, how stupid she will think I am, Darcy worried. "If you cannot read music, perhaps I should nod when I need the page turned?" Darcy nodded, just in case he got distracted again. Which he did. Thankfully, Elizabeth's nods drew his attention enough for him to remember his job.

After they were done, Darcy could hardly bring himself to face Elizabeth. He couldn't help but feel ashamed of his thoughts, even though he knew she didn't know them. He ingratiated himself into Richard's, Mr Gardiner's and his uncle's conversation, about the current trade situation. Elizabeth sat by Georgie and their aunts, and asked Georgie what she had wished to ask Darcy,  
"Georgie, does your brother not read sheet music? And if not so, why did you allow him to turn the pages?" Georgie looked at her friend in confusion, not having realised the discrepancies in Elizabeth's playing, and her slight nods towards Darcy.  
"My brother not only reads but plays sheet music perfectly, Lizzy. He used to do so very often, and he still turns my music for me. Of course, if he wasn't able to, I would've done so! Why do you ask?" Lady Matlock and Mrs Gardiner, however, had both noticed Darcy's inability to concentrate, and his subconscious leaning towards Elizabeth, leading Lady Matlock to speak,  
"Miss Bennet, my nephew may have just been... distracted," Mrs Gardiner caught her meaning and chuckled, whilst Elizabeth only nodded and tried to ignore her, whilst Georgie looked at her aunt in innocent confusion. "My nephew is not often distracted by... anything." And now Elizabeth's eyes were glued to the floor in front of her.  
"No, he isn't!" Georgie added, "Sometimes, he will forget to come for supper when he is working, and all my whining cannot move him from his papers."  
"I'm not that bad!" Darcy said indignantly, as all the men had moved to concede with the ladies. "I always remember supper! It is luncheon that I occasionally forget." He conceded, smiling at his little sister, whilst everyone else laughed. The easy conversation continued, with Darcy's newfound sense of humour almost matching that of Richard's and Miss Bennet's, causing Lord and Lady Matlock to wonder who this imposter was, and what he had done with their nephew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please take a look at my new stories: Parental Affection and the Second Darcy Heir. Thanks!**

 **Previously: The Matlock's are now at Pemberly, along with the Gardiners. They are all confused by Darcy's strange behaviour with Elizabeth and have just dined together.**

All of the party had separated for the night, leaving Richard to sprint for his room, and the Matlock's and Gardiner's to separate. Elizabeth, Darcy and Georgiana, however, removed themselves to the library, deciding to play a game of chess.

* * *

Richard tore open the letter from Darcy, flinging the envelope to the side.

 _Fitz,_

 _I have sent this letter with Miss Bennet's aunt and uncle because I must have you know this before you arrive. And I must, of course, have your secrecy on this matter. And so, I shall tell you. I think I have fallen in love with Miss Bennet. And I don't truly know what falling in love is, but I do think that you do. Whilst she treats me well as she does anyone else, she doesn't seem to care all that much about me, nothing like the ladies in town. Probably why I loved her in the first place. So please, Fitz, teach me how to make her love me?_

 _Your ever grateful younger cousin,_

 _F. Darcy_

Richard stared blankly at the paper in front of him, Had he not seen Darcy's strange behaviour, he wouldn't believe it. Heck, even with Darcy's behaviour, it was easier to believe that Miss Bennet had struck him over the head with a rock than believe that his ever-stoic, work-obsessed cousin had fallen in love with a woman. And an unheard of country woman, nonetheless. Richard could simply not believe his cousin; he would have to talk to him. And, if it was true, Richard had a mission; teach his baby cousin how to make a woman fall in love with him.

After all, Richard's easy disposition attracted many ladies almost as much as Darcy's properties and bank account. When they stood together at Lady Matlock's balls, there would always be a crowd of at least six ladies surrounding the two men. Darcy would often walk away, leaving Richard to talk to the ladies. A man with Darcy's holdings and Richard's disposition would never see male company, he thought.

He used to envy his little cousin. When Richard was fifteen and Darcy was fourteen, Richard realised the fortune that Darcy was set to inherit, compared to the nothing that he was to inherit. He had even called his parents cruel, for giving birth to him knowing he wouldn't inherit anything. And his elder brother, the Viscount, was far older than him and hardly spoke to his younger brother. But between his own father and Darcy's own father, he was set to inherit a country estate very near Pemberley. It was not particularly large, so his army career was to supplement his income from that until Richard finally decided to settle with a wife. From that day, the bond between the cousins had only strengthened.

But, dwelling on what they knew of Miss Bennet, who was to say that she was not a fortune hunter? Richard refused to see his favourite cousin hurt, and by a country girl, at that, so he knew he should be on his guard, particularly if his little cousin refused to be. The only time when Richard felt truly older than Darcy was in the matters of women, and so he would have to help his cousin through this, especially if she was a fortune hunter who simply wanted Darcy for his money.

* * *

"What was Darcy playing at? The number of times he eyed that poor Miss Bennet! I am surprised Gardiner did not call him out for doing so!" Lord Matlock exclaimed to his wife, sitting in their private sitting room. Lady Matlock came to sit next to him, resting a calming hand on his leg. "Ellie, what if the girl is a fortune hunter? Darcy never recovered from the death of his parents; he would hardly take well to being in love with someone who does not feel the same way for him! We may know the Gardiner's very well, but they are not Miss Bennet's parents!"

"Yes... We must talk to her. If Darcy has decided to court her, he may have asked for Richard's assistance. We must have him tell Darcy to be on his guard; he must not contemplate marriage to a country nobody within a few days of meeting her!" Eleanor agreed with her husband.

"But what if she isn't? What if he is simply trifling with her? Then our relationship with the Gardiner's would be entirely ruined!" Henry worried. Eleanor pulled her husband into a light embrace.

"Do you truly believe Fitzwilliam would trifle with anyone? Henry, I assure you, she will be the one to trifle with him, even if she is no fortune hunter and does truly love him. Does she not remind you very much of a younger Richard?" Henry laughed at the comparison, but couldn't help but agree with his wife. "I do hope Darcy finds his match..." Eleanor added. "If anyone deserves true love, he does." Henry nodded.

"He lost so much, and at such a young age. If not with Miss Bennet, should she turn out to be a fortune hunter, he deserves someone even better!"

"We must tell Fitzwilliam to be on his guard."

The Gardiner's settled into Mrs Gardiner's bed. Pemberley was expertly decorated, their rooms being a pale blue colour, they had a light and airy feel, the thick blankets and pillows forming the perfect shield against the cool summer nights found in Derbyshire. Of course, the added warmth of a human in the same bed was also welcome. Mr Edward Gardiner wrapped his arm around his wife's frame, ready to sleep. But his wife seemed to have other plans; to talk to him, apparently.

"Eddie, what do you think of that Mr Darcy? And, what do you think Lizzy thinks of him?" Gardiner looked at his wife, regarding her concerned eyes.

"Maddie, he seems honourable. I know of George Darcy; his father. In fact, we met him once, for George and his brother-in-law, Lord Matlock, that is, both invested in Gardiner Exports. I met the boy when he was seven and ten years, and I have yet to meet a boy as shy as himself. Maddie, we owe our success to them! It wouldn't do to offend the Darcy's or Matlock's." Maddie looked at her husband, dwelling on his words, wanting to tell Lizzy.

"Eddie, he may have been shy. But now, he is simply aloof. Whilst his reputation may be clean, who is to say he is simply aloof because for all we know he keeps a string of mistresses! Did you see how he looked at Lizzy?"

"Maddie, of course, I saw how he looked at Lizzy; it is a look that I am well familiar with because it is how George Darcy used to look at his wife. And do you truly believe that he would invite us to Pemberley if he had something to hide?"

"No... but we must tell Lizzy to guard her heart. He would never marry her, we are too far below him. And why does he always seem distracted or distressed?"

"I would believe the boy is simply stressed. After all, he has been fully in charge of every Darcy holding from only a month after he left Cambridge. Lizzy would be good for him. The boy looks as if he hasn't seen happiness for a few months."

"His little sister, Miss Darcy... she seems terrified of anyone who can talk," Madeline said, with a light laugh, making her husband give a light chuckle in agreement.

"Although she seems to have taken to Lizzy, do you not think?"

"For sure, and that is why I think Mr Darcy would marry Lizzy, should he be in love with her. He doesn't seem to care much for the views of the ton, does he?"

"No, you are correct." Edward Gardiner agreed, "but we must tell Lizzy to guard her heart, for we may be wrong."

* * *

"Lizzy, would you perhaps like a game of chess before bed? If you are not tired, that is?" Georgie addressed her friend, who was fast to agree.

"Might I watch?" Darcy asked, to which Georgie nodded enthusiastically.

"Fitzwilliam, you will help me, no? Lizzy is truly a brilliant player; perhaps almost as good as you!"

"How long have you been playing?" He asked Elizabeth.

"My father taught me at seven." Darcy smiled at her, before answering his own question.

"My father taught me when I was seven. And I taught Georgie when she was seven."

"Though I never took to it as well as you, brother," Georgie added with a giggle. Elizabeth watched as Mr Darcy grinned appreciatively at his little sister. "I think I took better to billiards!" Elizabeth's jaw dropped; even her father hadn't taught her such. Mr Darcy blushed, and Georgie's cheeks went pink when she realised she shouldn't have said such a thing. A silence reigned over the group for a minute and Mr Darcy began to lead their party to the library. Elizabeth quickly fell into step beside him, and he was entirely unsure of what she might say.

"You taught her billiards?" Her voice was full of questioning and amazement, her eyes were full of amusement, her brow slightly arched and a little smile on her face. How could she show so much emotion in a single expression? He sighed.

"Yes. I did not expect her to like it as much as she did." He grimaced. If Elizabeth told anyone, his sister might never find a husband. Then again, she had plenty worse incriminating stories about them, should she ever want to ruin the Darcy name.

"I wanted my father to teach me... but he continually refused," Elizabeth said, more to herself than Darcy, who was tempted to offer to teach her. After all, to teach billiards, one had to stand directly behind in order to show how to play properly. Darcy could definitely picture that as perfect way to while away a Sunday afternoon.

"I could teach you!" Georgie offered her friend, who smiled and declined. Darcy would have to speak with his little sister about his plans regarding her now best friend.

Georgie and Lizzy settled into the armchairs opposite each other, leaving Darcy to sit on the wooden seat, dragging it near to Georgiana, so he could help her play. Although, as the match progressed, Elizabeth realised the "help" was closer to playing for her, and she could tell her friend was quickly becoming bored. But Elizabeth could never stand down from a chess game, and the calculating looks in Fitzwilliam Darcy's icy blue eyes only made Elizabeth Bennet more desperate to win.

"Checkmate," Elizabeth said, plucking Georgie's king off the board. Mr Darcy was regarding her with pure amazement.

"You won..."

"Why yes, I did, Mr Darcy," Elizabeth said, throwing a smirk at him. "Though you were a most formidable opponent. That is to say, Georgie was."

"Yes... Georgie would like a rematch, would you not?" He addressed his half asleep little sister, begging her to say yes.

"Brother, you may play with Lizzy and take my seat if you wish. I shall read if you don't mind?" Fitzwilliam Darcy enthusiastically dropped into his sister's unoccupied seat opposite Elizabeth and they both reset the board. Georgie had taken a book and was now reclining on the sofa near enough to see them, but far enough not to hear a quiet conversation.

The match restarted. Both contestants constantly stole glances at each other; Elizabeth's determination against Darcy's competitive nature made for an almost silent game, both players deep in thought... of their chess match, of course. Light snoring could be heard from a few metres away; Georgie had clearly fallen asleep. Elizabeth and Darcy both realised that this could be considered improper, but Darcy trusted his servants to be discreet, and Elizabeth somehow trusted he wouldn't do anything to harm her reputation. After all, with both so engrossed in their chess match, they could claim to have not realised Georgiana's slumber. Elizabeth watched as Darcy ran his fingers through his hair, pushing back his curls before they fell back onto his forehead.

"Checkmate," he said, leaning back into the armchair, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Elizabeth eyed him wearily.

"We must rematch tomorrow, it seems, Mr Darcy."

"So it seems, Miss Bennet. You are leaving tomorrow; are you not?" Georgie woke up, hearing a fairly loud conversation between her brother and her best friend.

"Yes Mr Darcy, it is high time I return to Hertfordshire. As much as I have enjoyed Georgie's company, I do miss my own elder sister's company, and I do so wish to return to her." Georgie then decided to interject.

"But Miss Bennet, you and my brother are leaving on the same day! He is going to town, to meet Mr B-"

"I'm sorry, Georgie," Darcy interrupted. He wanted to surprise Elizabeth, not let his little sister tell her! "I must go, but I shall be back soon enough, and I do promise to bring you something." Georgie smiled sweetly at her brother, for she dearly loved the gifts that he brought back for her. And of course, he would explain why he didn't want Miss Bennet to know of Mr Bingley in due time. She was happy to wait. Darcy simply wanted Elizabeth and himself to never leave Pemberley, but that was never going to happen. And Elizabeth was wondering who Mr B was. Jane had mentioned a Mr Bingley in one of her letters, but what were the odds? And quite honestly, Elizabeth knew she was being delusional, thinking that the illustrious Mr Darcy of Pemberley would ever love, or propose to her. Did she even reciprocate those feelings? And so, each dwelling on their own thoughts, they separated for the night, though Darcy was sorely tempted to drag Elizabeth back to the family wing with himself and Georgiana. He did not.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - The first chapter of "Parental Affection" is up! Please check it out and review:)**

 **Recap: Darcy and Lizzy have a game of chess in the library the day before they both leave for Hertfordshire. The Matlock's and the Gardiner's (separately) discuss Lizzy's and Darcy's relationship.**

* * *

Darcy walked into the breakfast room, where he found Elizabeth, for that was how he thought of her in his head, sipping at a mug of tea and reading his newspaper. Well, it wasn't exactly his yet. He expected to feel irritated, but he could only admire that she was intelligent enough to want to read the newspaper, for he could see her eyes eagerly taking in the words on the pages. She payed him no mind as he took his seat, filling a mug of coffee. He figured, as she was only halfway through the paper, and no one else would be awake for a while, he could easily admire her. After all, he would have to draw a picture of her... to show to Bingley. Yes, that was it; to show to Bingley. Darcy rested his elbows on the table, holding his face in hands, admiring the beautiful sight before him. The golden sun reflected on Elizabeth's hair, making it appear golden, and the small smile on her face clearly displayed her contentment. As he heard the paper rustle, he quickly averted his eyes to window, before returning them back to her.

Elizabeth looked from her newspaper. It seemed that Mr Darcy had slipped into the room while she was reading. And now, he sat before her, head in hands, gazing out of the window behind her head. The light fell onto his face, and his dark features looked wonderfully handsome in the morning sun. His brilliant blue eyes shone in the sunlight, and his gaze was almost intent. She couldn't help wondering it would feel to have that intense gaze staring into her own eyes. She shook her head at the nonsense her head was creating; perhaps it was trying to compete with the newspaper? Still, no one could deny that Mr Darcy was extremely pleasing to the eye.

Elizabeth found she could hardly concentrate on the newspaper any longer, and decided some conversation was overdue.

"Mr Darcy, would you like your paper?" She offered, handing it out to him.

"Thank you, did you enjoy it?" He asked, taking it from her, not bothering to open it.

"Yes, I did. I always read the newspaper with my father at home; I am looking forward to returning home." She said with a smile, unsure of why she had revealed so much to Darcy.

"Had you told me before, I could've ensured the delivery of another paper." Darcy sAid, dismayed that he hadn't thought of it. Elizabeth shrugged, saying,

"I read yours after breakfast everyday; there was no need." He nodded, still feeling slightly useless that he hadn't noticed.

"Perhaps next time," he said, hoping Elizabeth would take his meaning. But he would never find out, for in that moment, Georgie entered.

"Lizzy! It is currently last breakfast together, but it needn't be so. " Darcy blushed, wondering if his little sister had caught onto his preference for Elizabeth. "I am allowed to invite friends to Pemberley, brother, am I not?" Darcy nodded, glad she didn't know, but secretly he was hoping Elizabeth would never need to be invited to Pemberley for the next time she was there. "Lizzy, I am inviting you to come and stay here at Pemberley, when you wish. Anytime you wish." Darcy wanted to second his little sister's opinion, but realised Elizabeth may think him strange if he did so with such enthusiasm. "Might I start a correspondence with you, Lizzy?" Her timid question, whilst addressed to Lizzy, seemed to be directed more at her brother, who gave her a small nod of approval. Lizzy smiled warmly at her younger friend.

"Of course Georgie, I would love to write to you. And you are welcome in Longbourn anytime you wish to journey to Hertfordshire."

* * *

Richard paced the floor of his cousin's study. Honestly, he was surprised it had not yet worn down, with the amount of pacing done in that one room. His mind was in a disarray; the overload of new information from all the people around him was too much for him to handle. He was not quite as clever as his younger cousin, though he would never admit it. Darcy used to take great pleasure in the fact, though now he no longer thought anything of it. Anyway, back to his puzzle. So Miss Bennet lived in Hertfordshire. Not with the Gardiner's. Meaning she could potentially be a fortune hunter. His cousin, a usually sensible man, had fallen in love with a girl he knew nearly nothing of. Certainly a little odd, considering Darcy always seemed determined to be displeased with everything. Though, Miss Bennet certainly seemed... different. And if Darcy was in love with her, why would he not try to propose? Surely he could arrange to do so, with some help from the Gardiner's. And why was he so keen on going to help Bingley run a country estate in some random county?

Fitzwilliam Darcy walked into his study, seeing his cousin pacing before him. Richard looked up.

"Darce, where is Bingley's estate?"

"Hertfordshire," Darcy replied, with an a grin spreading across his face. "Would you like to come, Fitz?"

"Hertfordshire? Darcy, have you gone mad? Are you going to forget about Georgie and follow this girl halfway around England? Darcy, she's not even rich! How can you know she isn't a fortune hunter?" Darcy squirmed under the intense glare of his cousin, thinking on his cousins words. Could she be a fortune hunter?

"Richard. I can assure you that Hertfordshire is not halfway around England, and I promise to not persue her any farther. And I know she is not a fortune hunter; her aunt and uncle are entirely respectable."

"Yes Darcy, but she doesn't live with them, does she?" Darcy shifted uncomfortably, realising that perhaps his cousin was right. Richard looked at his cousin, who suddenly seemed very serious and downcast, and took pity on him. "Darce, go to Hertfordshire. But please, do go with a guarded heart, for whilst Miss Bennet may seem a perfectly lovely girl, you may find out things that would deny such a statement in her own village." Darcy nodded. She couldn't be a fortune hunter; he knew as much ever since meeting her in the woods. Nevertheless, he knew he would take the same precautions if he and his cousin's positions were switched.

"Fitz, will you come to Hertfordshire?" Darcy asked his cousin, who smirked in reply.

"I wouldn't want to rob you of your chance. I shall be there in a month, if Bingley will have me." Darcy smiled, excusing himself to go and pack.

* * *

Darcy wasn't going to pack. A fastidious man such as himself would have packed well in advance. Darcy loitered in his library, watching for his cousin leave his study. Richard left only a minute after him, and Darcy walked right back inside. Darcy opened the middle drawer, and took out his drawing pad. He looked at his previous sketch of Elizabeth, of the first time he had seen her, reverently running his fingers along the pencil marks. Her pure enjoyment of nature had been evident in her beautiful eyes, which Darcy could hardly do justice. After all, the last time he had sketched anything was two years prior. He did, however, have a natural brilliance for everything, even the creatives. And so Darcy began sketching, and Elizabeth's form had filled the page before the hour was done. Darcy smiled at his work, rather proud of his quick work. How he would love to show Elizabeth! Perhaps when they were married. He picked up his sketchbook, and walked out of his study into someone.

Elizabeth felt someone crash into her back as she admired the painting of Pemberley in front of her. Hearing a vague sound of groaning, she stumbled, turning around to see Mr Darcy standing behind her, rubbing his nose. He was fidgeting, and immediately removed the book he was holding to behind his back.

"Hello, Miss Bennet." Darcy said awkwardly, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Hello, Mr Darcy. What are you reading?" She asked brightly, gesturing to the book he held behind him. He looked at her, not quite registering her words, but saw her gesture.

"I... Pictures." He stammered. Elizabeth smiled at him and asked,

"Might I see how you are reading pictures?"

"No! That is, no, I am not reading pictures!" Darcy said, alarmed at the thought of her seeing his sketches. She offered him a small smile, which he returned, before moving away. "Miss Bennet? Do you require some assistance?" Darcy offered.

"I simply decided to come and look one last time; I must purchase some of these books when I return home."

"But, you are welcome to borrow one, if you wish?" Darcy offered, hoping that he would see her in less than a week.

"But when could I return it?" Lizzy asked, moving away from the shelf to face Darcy. "Thank you, however, for your kind offer." She smiled at him, before walking out of the library, allowing Darcy to release the breath that he was holding.

* * *

Lizzy wrapped her arms around her new friend, promising they would meet again soon. Darcy wished she would do the same to him, but it was not to be; he would have to settle for hanging her up into the carriage.

"Lizzy, you must return soon!" Georgie exclaimed, squeezing her friend tightly. Lizzy laughed.

"I will look forward to it! And you must come to Longbourn!" Georgie giggled, pushing a letter into Lizzy's hand. The colonel walked up to Lizzy, and bowed over her hand gallantly.

"I'm sure we will meet again soon!" He told her jovially, to which she responded in turn. She then took her leave of the Matlock's, who similarly expressed happiness at this next meeting, which she knew nothing of. Perhaps they meant to call on the Gardiners?

Darcy then approached her, taking her arm, and led her towards the carriage. He gently took her hand, and laid a gentle kiss on it. A tremble ran through both of them, and Darcy couldn't meet Elizabeth's eyes for a full minute. No one noticed their actions, for Darcy, in a moment of brilliance, had taken Elizabeth around the other side of the carriage. Suddenly, Georgie was next to her brother, handing Elizabeth a basket, talking at full speed about Lizzy's next visit. But neither Darcy or Elizabeth was listening, staring intently into each other's eyes. Darcy laid a calming hand on his sister's back, ushering her towards the house. He turned to face Elizabeth one last time.

"We will meet again, I am sure." He told her, hoping she would await their next meeting with the same anticipation as he. She watched his back, trying to work out the meaning of his words, entirely confused.

She settled in the carriage opposite her aunt and uncle, who had noticed her slightly pink cheeks, but didn't want to ask about it yet. She waved out of the window to her friend, but as the carriage lurched and started moving, she caught Mr Darcy's almost wistful gaze, and couldn't pull her own eyes away from him as the carriage moved along the path, and when he was blocked from her view, she simply gazed at Pemberley, wishing for all of its paths and the crystal clear lake that sat in front of majestic, beautiful house, which so clearly matched its beautiful, majestic owner. Letting out a small sigh, she leant her head against the window, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Darcy hugged his little sister, once, then twice, before climbing up into his own carriage. They had both watched the Gardiner carriage disappear from their sight, and his little sister was not taking the loss of her friend well.

"You will write to me everyday?" Georgie looked up at her brother, who once again enveloped her in his arms. He did so hate to leave her at Pemberley, but he would bring her down to Hertfordshire soon enough.

"Twice a day, if you wish." He kissed her gently on the forehead, before moving to his aunt and uncle.

"Be careful, Fitzwilliam." She said, her eyes conveying the true meaning of the words. Darcy nodded, and looked to his uncle.

"Darcy, if you need help, simply write to us." Darcy nodded, even though they all knew Darcy never would ask for help. Colonel Fitzwilliam threw his arm around his cousin's shoulders, and the two men climbed into the carriage.

Lady Matlock looked at her two favourite boys; they had been best friends as children and still were as adults. But soon Darcy would be married, and then what could happen. She knew her Richard was aiming to marry a heiress, but he truly did not have to. But if they told him now, he may compete with Darcy for Elizabeth, for that girl truly seemed like a diamond against pebbles, and she couldn't bear to see their friendship ruined. No, Richard would find someone first, then they would give him his own estate. She desperately hoped that her younger son would leave the army; and perhaps that would be one of the conditions of taking his estate. Even so, seeing them together in such a way made her wonder if it was the last time she would see their relationship closer than brothers, for what if Richard's wife disliked Darcy's? It was not something that she wanted happening; for she had seen it happen with her sister-in-laws Anne and Catherine; best of friends, but when their husband's hated each other, they never regained their previous friendship. She couldn't let that happen to her favourite nephew and son.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have made Bingley's and Darcy's friendship more equal, with them being very close; perhaps as close Richard and Darcy. I just really wanted to capture the image of both best friend's being close and falling in love with the sisters. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

 **Babsg - haha thank you for pointing that out, I am very sorry. Sometimes when I proofread I can skim over things without realising**

 **Ellz - yes, he will follow Elizabeth to Hertfordshire.**

 **Thank you to everyone for your kind comments - I love to hear that you are enjoying my story :)**

 **Parental Affection chapter 2 will be posted next week, as will chapter 1 of the Second Darcy Heir!**

* * *

The carriage route was immediately redirected straight to Hertfordshire, dropping the colonel off to London as close as they would pass. Darcy had received an express from Bingley saying to come straight to Netherfield, for there was an assembly in three days time, and they wanted to be there for it. Bingley was truly desperate to meet the Bennet's, and Darcy was hugely grateful that he already knew Elizabeth, for she had lived in Meryton all her life, and could hopefully give him some guidance on whose conversation would not be painful to listen to. And of course, he could ask to dance with her, perhaps even twice, for no one in Mertyon would know how much he usually avoided the activity. Perhaps, he could dance with all of her sisters and avoid dancing with Bingley's sisters? If they were as intelligent as her, it would be no punishment.

A smile worked it's way onto Darcy's face, and his cousin looked at him wearily.

"Darcy, I will rest now, if that is acceptable to you." Having tossed and turned all night at the realisation he would never find anyone he loved enough to marry, Richard was sleep deprived. Darcy nodded, and upon hearing the snores of his cousin, pulled out his sketchpad. His pencil was creating smooth lines across the page before he even realised what he was about. Within an hour, Elizabeth Bennet's form had taken shape across his paper.

When the carriage went over a bump, however, Darcy toppled forward slightly onto his cousin. Richard awoke, and caught Darcy's sketchbook, allowing Darcy to fall onto the floor of the carriage. Richard, spotting Darcy's frown, realised he was fine and opened the book.

"No!" Darcy said from his position on the floor, trying to grasp up his book, but his efforts proved futile when Richard's eyes widened, filling with mirth and amazement and his jaw dropped as he looked at Darcy's drawing of a scantily clad Miss Bennet lying on what he thought looked like Darcy's bed.

"Darce, please don't tell me you took liberties with Miss Bennet!" Richard stared at his cousin. Was this even the same Darcy he knew? The one who was obsessed with propriety? My cousin was certainly out of his mind, both men thought.

"No! Why would you suggest such a thing?" Darcy exclaimed indignantly.

"Because of this!" Richard said, swivelling the book around to show his cousin, who was quickly becoming as red as a tomato. "How would you draw such a thing without seeing it?"

"Richard, it is called imagination!" Darcy quietly told his cousin, still irked by Richard's accusations against his propriety. Richard looked at his cousin's face, realising Darcy wasn't lying, and was probably still as innocent as he was when he was twelve, and roared with laughter. Darcy rolled his eyes, knowing his cousin wouldn't dare tell anyone, and took his sketchbook before Richard decided to look at anymore of his sketches. Although, the one Richard saw was undoubtedly the most embarrassing. Darcy glared at his cousin from across the carriage, whilst the latter couldn't stop laughing.

"Darce, have fun with Bingley. I have a feeling I will be coming to take care of two lovesick fools very soon!" Darcy chuckled, thinking of Bingley's constant falling in love with the most typical of girls.

"Bingley will surely require your help, Richard, what with all of your experience in women!" Darcy said.

"I meant you and Caroline Bingley!" Richard sAid, laughing, causing Darcy to fake-gag in response.

"I do wish she didn't have to come; I'm sure she will spend the entire time insulting the Meryton population."

"So would you, if you had no one to impress." Richard told his cousin, who blushed at the truth in his words. Perhaps he had been too proud of himself before Ramsgate. "Darcy, I will tell you this now. Miss Bennet's mother may be just as mercenary as those in town, but Miss Bennet may not share the same sentiments. So do make sure you talk to her more instead of instantly judging her nature on that of her mother. Remember; there may be a good reason she travelled with her aunt and uncle. That being said, do not assume she dislikes her parents, simply because they may be mercenary. Do be careful Darcy, you often insult people without realising, and she may not take well to her family being insulted." Darcy thought on Richard's words, realising that older cousin was right. He would have to tread very carefully, but that did not reduce his excitement to finally reach Hertfordshire, and meet his Elizabeth again.

* * *

"Aunt, might you tell me of Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked her aunt whilst her uncle was sound asleep.

"Lizzy, I might ask you the same question!" Mrs Gardiner told her niece, before laughing. Elizabeth giggled nervously. Taking pity on her niece, Mrs Gardiner started to talk of "Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, of Pemberley. He is rumoured to earn £10,000 per annum, but your uncle knows the true amount is in fact closer to double, or even that number." Elizabeth gasped; the young man's income was near ten times that of her father's! "When the London stock exchange opened, Mr Darcy's father placed rumours that they had lost money, when their investments had in fact gained them lots. Mr Darcy, and his father before him both had brilliant business minds. Mr Darcy has been taught about his father's business dealings since he was thirteen. From what Lady Matlock has told me, he has always been extremely hardworking, never leaving any job half done. But Lizzy, you must not repeat this information; George Darcy and your uncle were friends, not to mention his working together with Lord Matlock himself, and that is why we know so much about Mr Darcy. Besides, what did you think of the man?"

"Mr Darcy's family involves themselves with trade?" Lizzy said, shocked. Mrs Gardiner laughed.

"Yes, Lizzy, these days trade is necessary to keep the high standard of living, particularly if Mr Darcy intends to keep all of his father's estates in his own name! They do keep it rather hushed, and they only work with the most reputable, wealthy tradesmen, but they do take part in trade." Lizzy was certainly confused with the abundance of new information her aunt was giving her.

"He is rather pleasing to look at, is he not?" Madeline Gardiner teased her niece, looking down at snoring husband. Lizzy sighed, thinking back to Darcy's light touch on her hand; the shiver that ran through her entire body, even though it was not cold at all.

"He seems more handsome than he is rich!" Lizzy said, daydreaming of his tanned skin, and the one curl that was always swept across his forehead. Lord, the man was so handsome. And when he smiled... his dimples were enough to make a woman swoon; Lizzy could hardly imagine what her sister's reactions would be if he wore a red coat. Although, Colonel Fitzwilliam wore a red coat, and looked rather similar to Darcy, other than their eyes. Whilst Darcy's eyes were a piercing blue, the colonel's were a chocolate brown colour. And whilst Mr Darcy had a mysterious, illustrious air about him, the colonel was entirely too open. She wished they had more time at Pemberley; Mr Darcy would've made her a fascinating character study.

* * *

"Darcy!" Bingley said, making to greet his friend.

"Bingley," Darcy said, smiling at his friend's typical overexcited mood.

"How was the carriage ride? I have much to tell you Darce, but if you must rest it can wait."

"No, no, I cannot rest. I too have much to tell you!" Darcy said, a rush of excitement coming over him as he walked into Netherfield. Oh, how he wanted to go straight to Longbourn to see Elizabeth; he hadn't seen her in three days! Bingley was somewhat confused by his friend's much more jovial than usual reactions, but certainly wouldn't complain. After all, at least someone in Netherfield other than him was happy to be there! Bingley led his friend to the parlour for tea, where his sister was awaiting them. Darcy almost groaned at the sight of Bingley's orange sister... why was she always orange? He bowed stiffly at her, to which she gave a deep curtsey, revealing far more of her than Darcy would ever want to see. He looked over to his friend throwing him a desperate look, and after taking the fastest afternoon tea Darcy had ever taken, they were ensconced in the safety of Bingley's study, hidden inside the empty library of Netherfield Park.

"You first, Bingley. How do you like your estate?" Darcy asked his friend, reclining in his armchair.

"Darce, it is truly wonderful! You could spend a day simply wandering the fields! Of course, it is nothing to Pemberley, but I believe I would be more than happy to call it home!" Darcy smiled at his friend's excitement. Most of their acquaintances could not understand their friendship, but although Bingley seemed like a puppy at times, he had also inherited his father's intelligent business mind, making Bingley a formidable business partner. They had been each other's only true friends in Cambridge; one was too jovial and lower-class, the other too aloof. "Mr Bennet called on me here about a week ago, Darce. When I returned the call, all I learnt about the supposedly wonderful Miss Bennet's was that there are five! That is all, Darce! And then of course, I had to collect my sister's, and I was not able to go for dinner!" Bingley was clearly annoyed, and Darcy chuckled.

"Bingles, we will see them today, at the assembly, will we not?" Bingley looked at his friend in shock.

"You will come? Who are you and what have you done with Darcy?"

"Miss Bennet was visiting Pemberley with her aunt and uncle, Mr and Mrs Gardiner. I believe you know of them?" Bingley nodded. "She befriended Georgie, and they stayed at Pemberley for a few days. Miss Bennet returned to Hertfordshire the same day I left, only earlier." Bingley was staring at his friend, entirely shocked by his tale. Since when did Darcy invite people to stay in Pemberley on such a whim? Not that he would complain.

Leaning across the table, Bingley raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"So, how was Miss Bennet? Which one did you meet?" Darcy blushed slightly,

"I met Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She was..." Darcy stopped, having no idea how to describe her to Bingley. "She is nothing like the ladies in town!" Bingley recoiled, looking annoyed.

"Darce, was she not handsome? Or was she just not handsome enough for you?"

"No! She was perfectly handsome enough for me, I thank you!" Darcy replied indignantly. "Why would she not be handsome enough for me, in particular?" Bingley raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"But then how is she different?"

"She is so intelligent, Bingley! She debated with me, perhaps better than most of our classmates at Cambridge. She was so kind to Georgie, too! And don't say your sister is too, Bingley, you know as well as I do why she is feigning kindness to my little sister." Bingley laughed at his friend, realising how ridiculous he must sound like when he was pining over a girl he had met, and now had to leave. But Darcy? Darcy never even looked at women at assemblies.

"Darcy, you came to Hertfordshire to court her, didn't you? You surely wouldn't come so quickly just to help me set up an estate." Darcy put his head in his hands, nodding. Bingley regarded his friend, slightly unsure of what to do with this strange lovesick Darcy.

* * *

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" Jane ran out to greet her sister, enveloping her in a tight hug. Each of her sisters greeted her, Lizzy greeted her mother and threw her arms around her father happily.

"Lizzy; we have much to tell you!" Kitty said as the sisters began walking back into the house, the Gardiner's following behind with their parents.

"A Mr Bingley from London has let Netherfield!" Lydia told Elizabeth. "Lizzy, he is rich, handsome and single."

"And it is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife!" Mrs Bennet chirped.

"And have you met Mr Bingley yet?" Elizabeth asked. Her sisters were amusing in small doses, and since she hadn't seen them for a month, she was happy to humour them.

"Papa has! Papa went to call on him, and when he returned the call, we only saw his clothing!" Lydia said, looking disappointed.

"Fine clothing it was, though! A lovely blue coat, Lizzy!" Kitty exclaimed. Elizabeth fondly rolled her eyes at her younger sister's antics throughout their dinner, and whilst they wouldn't stop talking about the assembly later in the evening. Honestly, Lizzy was too tired to want go, but she was also desperate to see the mysterious Mr Bingley.

"Lizzy, you seem preoccupied," Jane stated as Lizzy fiddled with the pins in her hair, trying in vain to make her hair look even a little presentable.

"Jane, you look rather nice today. Did mama get you a new dress?" Jane nodded, realising that her sister was unwilling to tell her whatever was disturbing her at that point. Lizzy giggled, "I am rather excited to see Mr Bingley! Of £5000 a year, as mama would say." Both girls laughed, carefully examining the other's appearance; for who would go to an assembly to meet a handsome rich young neighbor without looking their best? If Elizabeth had known who else might be there, she may have even tried harder, though it would have no effect on him.

"Darcy, what are you doing?" Bingley said, looking at his friend who was standing on his toes, despite being far taller than anyone else at the assembly.

"Looking!" Darcy replied irritably; did Bingley really have to question everything he did?

"It seems obvious. I thought you did not want people to know of a previous acquaintance?"

"Shout it out Bingley, why don't you?" Darcy said, throwing a glare towards his overly happy friend.

"Darce, we are extremely early! The Bennet's aren't likely to arrive for another half hour at least. Let us get some punch." Begrudgingly, Darcy followed his friend to the punch bowl, filling his glass.

Lizzy glanced around the hall, scanning for unfamiliar faces. She spotted first two women and a rather old gentleman, standing near two other gentleman. The first gentleman was portly and round; he couldn't possibly be Mr Bingley. The two ladies next to him were both wearing the highest fashion outfits from London, with bright orange hair. They were surveying the room with such disdain that Elizabeth was not even sure why they were still there. The two gentlemen were standing near the punch bowl, both were rather tall, though one, with deep brown hair, was likely the tallest man she would ever see, with a rather noble mien about him. The other man had bright orange hair similar to the two ladies. So they must all be the Bingley's. The old gentleman was clearly the husband of one of Mr Bingley's sisters, but then who was the other man?


	9. Chapter 9

**I realise that some people did not like that I asked for opinions about Colonel Fitzwilliam's pairing, so I figured I might explain why I did so. As I am writing three stories, I wanted to get an idea of what pairings people like; obviously, I would never change the sacred Elizabeth and Darcy pairing. So a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed - I have taken them all into account so you may see different pairings throughout my stories. I wanted to try experimenting with them. Obviously, I would not spoil the pairings for any of my stories :) so I hope you enjoy reading them!**

 **Also, one of my guest reviewers was concerned about Darcy's behaviour. I know he seems aloof at the Meryton assembly in p &p itself, but I have used the Wickham incidence to weaken his pride. And the picture thing is simply because he likes drawing - it will come up later but not in too much detail. I hope it does not stop you from enjoying my story. And of course, I would like to thank everyone who has left a review. Your comments are such excellent motivation to write more chapters.**

 **The first chapter of The Second Heir is now up - please read and review :)**

* * *

Elizabeth looked at the mysterious man's back. She had seen that walk before; the proud, upright back. Not to mention those lovely dark curls. Elizabeth gasped as the man turned around, revealing none other than Mr Darcy. His eyes caught hers. Darcy looked down, tugging at his jacket, before looking back up and spotting her eyes still on him. She looked entirely shocked; in fact, Darcy was surprised she hadn't fainted. He smirked at her from across the room, starting to weave his way through the crowds to make his way towards her. She looked as beautiful as she did in the forest, her lovely gown gently accentuating her delicate figure. And whilst Darcy loved her wonderful mind and intelligence, he could certainly appreciate her looks. Elizabeth looked at Darcy, once again appreciating how handsome he was, with his perfect tanned features, contrasting with his piercing sapphire eyes. He would certainly be considered the most handsome man in the room; even if he did not have Pemberley to his name!

Jane regarded her little sister's blush, barely stifling a giggle when she noticed who her sister had seen. And then Mr Darcy was in front of her, with Sir William introducing them.  
"Miss Elizabeth, might I request your hand for the first two dances?" He asked, almost shyly. He had never asked a woman for one dance before, never mind two! Thankfully, no one in Hertfordshire knew him and could therefore not spread rumours about 'unusual behaviour'. After all, he had already asked each of the other Bennet sister's for a dance. The behaviour of the younger two Bennets was, quite frankly, atrocious, but for some reason, they seemed to stay with each other's company after he had solicited each for a dance.

Elizabeth accepted, and he led them to the dance floor. He watched her dance, entirely in awe of her beautiful, graceful movements. Little did he know; his own dancing was also being carefully studied by two people. One of which, Elizabeth, was in awe of him as he was of her, for his perfection of the dance steps showed his proficiency clearly. Though she thought his tall stature may lead to some clumsiness, if anything, he seemed all the more elegant for it. Caroline Bingley was also studying him closely, confused as to why he should choose to dance with an unknown country Miss when she was there, waiting for him! And why did he appear so familiar with her? In fact, had she seen the looks passing between Mr Darcy and Miss Elizabeth, she would have immediately realised the two were entirely enchanted with each other. Elizabeth finally decided to break their silence when she felt she could no longer cope with Darcy's eyes staring deep into her soul.

"Mr Darcy, I do believe we must have some conversation. This dance is rather lively, is it not?" He smiled and nodded, resuming his staring. "It is your turn to say something now, Mr Darcy. I talked about the dance, and you ought to make some sort of remark on the size of the room, or the number of couples." He regarded her carefully, realising he was being teased.  
"Miss Elizabeth, I assure you that I shall say whatever you wish me to say. The room is rather large, and the number of couples is rather a lot, I think."  
"Very well. That reply will do for the present. Perhaps by and by I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. But now we may be silent."  
"Do you talk by rule, then, while you are dancing?"  
"Sometimes. One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent for half an hour together; and yet for the advantage of some, conversation ought to be so arranged, as that they may have the trouble of saying as little as possible." She was grinning at him, and he found himself smiling back once again at her relentless teasing.  
"Are you consulting your own feelings in the present case, or do you imagine that you are gratifying mine?"  
"Both," replied Elizabeth, trying to hold back laughter; "for I have always seen a great similarity in the turn of our minds. We are each of an unsocial, taciturn disposition, unwilling to speak unless we expect to say something that will amaze the whole room, and be handed down to posterity with all the eclat of a proverb." At this, he laughed at the perfectly accurate analysis of his character, and raised a brow at her, leaving her to smile sweetly back. The dance had ended, and as he led her back towards the punch bowl, for her father was not there, he hoped that he could perhaps sit one set out, and simply talk to her without having to worry about his little sister monopolising her! Miss Elizabeth, as she now was, truly was a fascinating creature.

* * *

Darcy stalked across the dance floor to the window, and stared out of it, seeing the reflection of Elizabeth's beautiful form in it, his eyes subconsciously blocking out every other person in the hall. If he closed his eyes, he could picture that he was staring out of the window back at Pemberley, though if that were the case, Elizabeth would be much closer to him. Much, much closer. Then, Fitzwilliam Darcy noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a girl who looked rather similar to Elizabeth approaching him, a similar impertinent grin on her face. Oh no. If her eyes were the same as Elizabeth's, he may be in love with two identical women! But no, as Miss Lydia approached, he noticed her eyes lacked the intelligent sparkle that was so clear in Elizabeth's eyes. It was mirth that he could see in Miss Lydia's eyes.

"Hello, Mr Darcy!" She chirped. He gave a short bow.  
"Miss Lydia." She took a step closer to him by the window.  
"Mr Darcy, do you dislike dancing?" He was unsure of how to answer, so Lydia continued. "If you do, why would you not be dancing? And if you do not, why did you dance with Lizzy?" He regarded the girl wearily. She seemed far too much of a loudmouth, but he could not make it appear that he was already singling out Elizabeth. His friend was doing a very good job of singling out one of the Bennet sisters already!  
"I do enjoy dancing Miss Lydia, though perhaps not quite as much as my friend." Darcy paused. "Would you do me the honour of dancing this set with me?" Lydia's grin spread even further as she took Mr Darcy's arm.  
"Thank you so very much, Mr Darcy. I love dancing very much, and I do so hate to sit out a set. Though, it is occasionally necessary, for there is often a lack of partners to be found." She blabbed at him, continuing an incessant trail of chatter about Meryton's lack of gentlemen, and the expressions on her face drew a slight twitch of his own smile, for it reminded him very much of his younger cousin.

* * *

Elizabeth walked quickly to Charlotte Lucas, who was looking at her in wonder.  
"Lizzy, you just danced with Mr Darcy of Pemberley! That man earns £10,000 a year, and he honoured you with the first two sets!"  
"His wealth is none of my concern, Charlotte. Wealth can be gambled away in a matter of weeks." Lizzy replied, eying Darcy as he danced with Lydia, from her new seat. He appeared to be enjoying himself if the slight smile on his lips was anything to go by. He caught her looking at him, and swirled slightly at her. Lizzy looked down and blushed. Charlotte looked at her friend, confused, but had not seen Darcy's actions, and therefore thought nothing of it. Lizzy, feeling the heat rush on her cheeks, excused herself to the balcony.

* * *

Darcy, seeing Elizabeth leave the hall, was anxious for his dance with her little sister to be over, soon. As if God had heard his silent prayer, his wish was granted. He strode across the dance floor, taking Lydia back to Mr Bennet. The girl looked rather confused at his desperation to be rid of her, so he gave her a quick smile. He could hardly offend Elizabeth's family. He walked out onto the balcony, brushing past the couples with "Excuse me," until he reached the end of the balcony. She had her back to him, and her skin was a pale ivory in the moonlight, her brown hair was pinned up in perfect position, and her dress hugged her light figure perfectly. Darcy was entirely entranced by her beauty, and could not find his breath. Only a metre away, he took a step closer. And then another.

"Mr Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed in surprise, turning around. His breath hitched, as she looked at him in concern. "I was surprised... to see you in Hertfordshire... so soon." She told him, her speech breaking nervously.  
"Miss Bennet, I do apologise for not telling you."  
"And your reason?"  
"My reason?"  
"You must have had a reason for not mentioning your upcoming trip?" She questioned, arching a brow slightly.  
"Ah. I... Ahh... Miss Elizabeth..." She watched him expectantly, her eyebrow still raised, and he fidgeted slightly. "I wished to surprise you, Miss Bennet. I hope it was a pleasant surprise?" He asked, in an attempt to emulate the charisma of his cousin Richard. It only served to confuse her more, however, as now both brows were raised.  
"It was... a surprise." She told him before allowed a giggle to escape, which quickly turned into unrestrained giggles, musical peals of delight, which in turn made Fitzwilliam Darcy chuckle, a deep baritone laugh that was music to Elizabeth's ears. When the pair had managed to stop laughing, Darcy looked down at beautiful woman before him. He still did not know why they were laughing, only that he had enjoyed it. What was it about her?

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was wondering the same question of him. The way in which his stern facade had split into a wide smile when he started laughing was beautiful, and his smile was almost too handsome. His boyish dimples combined with his angular, tanned features made him truly look his age when he smiled, and what a beautiful smile it was! Elizabeth could look on such a beautiful smile all day and all night; what a sight it would be to wake to! It did occur to her what she was imagining, and she quickly blocked from her mind such scandalous thoughts.

"I apologise, Mr Darcy. I know not what came over me." Darcy admired her once more, smiling.  
"I do not know either. But, you are not displeased to see me?"  
"No! Of course not!" She said, aghast at his suggestion. "I am pleased." She said, a light blush shining on her cheeks as she realised the implications of her words. "That is, to have someone with intelligent conversation so nearby." Darcy grinned at her compliment; when she compliment him it sounded so genuine when compared to the compliments of the ladies in town.  
"So you do not find intelligent conversation often here in Meryton?"  
"I do! The residents of Hertfordshire are wonderful... however, not many of them enjoy reading to the same extent that my father and I do."  
"Ah. Then it is lucky that Longbourn is rather close to Netherfield, do you not agree?" Lizzy smiled, nodding in assent. He walked closer to her, standing next to her, and rested his elbows on the rail of the balcony.

"I am missing dear Georgiana, Mr Darcy. Was she not invited to come to Hertfordshire with Mr Bingley and yourself?" Elizabeth asked.  
"She was invited," Darcy told her shortly. How was he to explain why he did not want to bring her? Deceit was his abhorrence and even if it were not so, he could not lie for Elizabeth was in correspondence with her! Elizabeth was waiting for him to elaborate, her eyebrow raised. Ahh, why did she always do that? It made her impossible to ignore! "We did not know that Mr Bingley's new estate was in Hertfordshire, so she did not feel the need to come."  
"But then how did you know to travel to Hertfordshire?"  
"We were to meet Bingley in town." He reminded her; it was not a lie, it was just not the full truth.

"Will you write to Georgiana? Might I ask her to be my guest at Longbourn?" Elizabeth asked him cautiously. She knew of Georgie's history with Wickham and figured Mr Darcy may be a rather protective elder brother. Mr Darcy would never allow her to be a guest at Longbourn, but for an entirely different reason; if his little sister was staying at Longbourn, she would be able to monopolise Elizabeth's time to a far greater extent. And if Georgie stayed at Netherfield, they would have an excuse to call on Longbourn every day! Certainly, his little sister would stay at Netherfield.  
"Of course I shall write to Georgie, however, I would not like to offend Bingley by not having her stay at Netherfield."  
"Of course not," Lizzy said, feeling slightly dejected. After all, Georgie would provide some fresh new conversation if she were to stay at Longbourn. Having watched Jane, she realised that all of their night conversations would now be about Mr Bingley's amiable and affable nature. Truly, the man was far too happy; almost like an overexcitable carrot-coloured puppy to Lizzy. Though, he was still better than his disdainful sisters!  
"Miss Elizabeth, might we go back inside? I believe the assembly may be over very soon," Darcy asked her, offering his arm to her as everyone around them started to leave the balcony.

* * *

"Goodnight, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy said, bowing over her hand. He would not satisfy Mrs Bennet's fantasies by kissing Elizabeth's hand in front of her, no matter how much he wanted to do so. He mentally smacked himself. Have some restraint, Darcy! He told himself. She regarded him with an amused smile, realising why his goodbye was so distant, almost cold when compared to their conversation on the balcony.  
"Goodnight, Mr Darcy. I hope to hear from your sister soon." And then she was in the carriage, smiling out at him. Lord, did he love that woman! Although, he was entirely unsure; did she love him back? Or did she simply consider him a friend?


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) Hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Sorry, it's later than usual. I apparently didn't add it properly.**

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy walked along the footpath, having just jumped off his horse, mentally reviewing the events of last night. He had subconsciously been watching Elizabeth's family, though, at the time, he was rather preoccupied with Elizabeth herself. Her mother bore far too much resemblance to those in Town for Mr Darcy to actually like Mrs Bennet, but she did not seem as malicious, nor as willing to place her daughters in compromising positions. Elizabeth's youngest sister, Miss Lydia, despite being the same age as his own little sister, could not be more different. He found Miss Lydia's youthful exuberance amusing, though not entirely appropriate. The girl would hardly show a good example to Georgiana. Similarly, Miss Kitty was far too boisterous to befriend his own timid younger sister. Miss Mary? Fitzwilliam Darcy hardly knew what to think of her; she had barely spoken nor danced the whole evening. Perhaps Georgiana may enjoy her company, but she would not help Georgie overcome her shyness. And Miss Bennet, his best friend's next 'great love'. She certainly showed Bingley no special regard, and she seemed far too willing to comply with her mother's wishes. He would certainly have to make Bingley wait. Mr Bennet's lackadaisical attitude towards his daughters made Darcy confused as to how a man could seemingly disregard his children so easily. And Miss Elizabeth? Darcy was suddenly unsure. Did he truly wish to tie himself to a family such as hers? Perhaps, he should heed Richard's advice and proceed with caution? Perhaps he would be better off making a friend of her. And he would certainly not allow his sister to stay in Longbourn!

* * *

Elizabeth sat against the tree stump on Oakham Mount, reminiscing about the events of the previous night. Mr Darcy had been there! That was shocking, but what was even more shocking was that the man had danced with Lydia. Lydia! He had not seemed so upset by her, either. In fact, the man had appeared almost entirely oblivious to her family's ridiculousness. He was clearly being kind enough to ignore it, for an intelligent man such as Mr Darcy surely would have realised what her family was about. She just hoped his opinion of them did not affect his opinion of her... What was she thinking? Why would she care for Mr Darcy's opinion? She thought, attempting to push all thoughts of a particularly handsome man to the back of her mind.

She glanced out, only to find her view partially blocked by two rather long legs standing in front of her. She followed them up all the way until his broad shoulders and brown hair which appeared auburn in the sunlight. He was very tall, and his excellent posture made him even more so. She jumped up to her feet, and even still he dwarfed her.

"Mr Darcy!" She greeted, giving him an enthusiastic curtsey.

"Miss Elizabeth!" He jumped, turning around to bow. "I am sorry, I did not see you here." She smiled gently at him.

"'Tis no worry, Mr Darcy. Do you like the view?" Elizabeth enquired.

"Yes... The countryside holds a certain charm that Town does not."

"I am sure you find that Hertfordshire is nothing to Pemberley, though?" Elizabeth asked him, raising one eyebrow. That godforsaken expression! He couldn't resist it, he fell in love with her, even more, every time she looked at him. She had stepped into the sunlight to converse with him, and wisps of hair had escaped her bonnet, creating a golden halo around her head as she spoke to him. Elizabeth Bennet was an angel on Earth. She was still looking at him questioningly; why would she not avert her gaze? It was too intense. Ah, he had not yet answered her question. He scratched his head awkwardly, attempting to formulate an answer. She was far too distracting; perhaps it was not a good idea to marry her, for he would never be able to work.

"Hertfordshire and Pemberley both hold their own charms, and are wonderful in their own right."

"Well said, Mr Darcy," Elizabeth told him with a smile. He allowed himself a small smile back. "I shall be off now, Mr Darcy, for I have not yet breakfasted. I am sure we will meet again soon, however." She said, turning around. He too waved goodbye, before walking back down the footpath. He certainly would be returning to Oakham Mount... perhaps every day.

* * *

Pemberley

Derbyshire

England

Dearest Georgiana,

I feel there is something I must tell you, and so be prepared for a great shock. Though your brother may have already told you...

Georgiana, my dear friend, your brother is here in Hertfordshire! Mr Bingley's new estate, Netherfield Park is but three miles from Longbourn. I have already taken the liberty of asking your brother to bring you here; I wanted to have you stay here at Longbourn but your brother does not want to risk offending Mr Bingley. But of course, if you do come, you must come to Longbourn for a visit. I would be happy to tour you around our grounds; though they are not nearly as extensive as Pemberley's, they are "charming in their own right". At least, that is what your brother told me.

I have seen him twice; we met at the assembly yesterday, and today on my walk. It was a pleasure to renew our acquaintance, and I am most excited to spend many more days in your company whilst Mr Bingley is leasing Netherfield. I await your arrival with great excitement. So it is in high spirits that I leave you, Georgiana. I look forward to seeing you soon.

Elizabeth Bennet

Longbourn

Hertfordshire

England

* * *

Darcy sat down at his writing desk, pen poised perfectly. What was he to write to his sister? He wanted Elizabeth to himself for a little while longer, at least until he was sure that she loved him. Or until he could make her love him. But if his little sister was there, it made his task harder. His sister would, of course, realise that he was being far different. She would notice his leaving early in the mornings, and call him out. His little sister was too clever for her own good, and Elizabeth Bennet had taught her impertinence; not to any great extent, but certainly enough to question an awkward older brother. And he did not want to get her hopes up; if she wanted Elizabeth for a sister, and he could not make her love him, how devastated would she be? He would not tell her for now; would avoid any news of Hertfordshire.

Pemberley

Derbyshire

England

Dear little one,

It has been but five days since we were parted, but I do miss you terribly. After all, Miss Bingley can hardly match up to your sweetness... Yes, she is here. Terribly irritating, as you might expect. How could she be anything else? That same woman is currently commenting on my 'fine penmanship', though she cannot see it from where she sits.

Moving onto Bingley's estate, Georgiana, I must say that it is most charming. Nothing to Pemberley, but nothing is anything to Pemberley. His estate has wonderful grounds; I took a ride around them this morning, and found a small creek, similar to the one in Pemberley, though without a waterfall. I shall suggest to Bingley to have it cleaned for I know how much you love to fall into bodies of water... I shall have to find you a dance master, dear little one.

There are many trees and it's plenty full of things for you to draw. The woods stretch out far, and in them, there are all sorts of flowers, the wild type that we hardly ever find in Pemberley. Perhaps once Bingley and his family are settled, I shall ask him to host you as well.

Should he not be able to, we will meet as originally planned in London at Michaelmas. No later, I assure you. And little one, allow me to apologise once more at my neglect of you... I have already prepared your Christmas gift, and I do hope it will make up for my absence.

Fitzwilliam

Netherfield Park

Hertfordshire

England

* * *

Longbourn

Hertfordshire

England

Dear Lizzy,

My brother has not told me he is in Hertfordshire! He had not even specified where he is in his letter. I must say, I am most pleased that I have you to tell me everything, for Fitzwilliam likely will not! Though, he did tell me how charming he found Bingley's estate and the surrounding areas.

How was my brother at the assembly? Richard always tells me how terribly awkward my brother is at social events; is it true? Sometimes Richard is not entirely truthful... Have you met Snowflake Achilles yet? That is Fitzwilliam's horse. He is so beautiful, Lizzy. He is snowy white, just like mine, but he is so friendly. Do make sure Fitzwilliam allows you to give him an apple; Snowflake shall love you forever.

And Lizzy, I shall come to Hertfordshire very soon, as soon as Fitzwilliam says I can come; for I must wait for his permission. Until then, Lizzy!

Georgie

Pemberley

Derbyshire

England

* * *

Netherfield Park

Hertfordshire

England

Dear Fitzwilliam

You are in Hertfordshire! Why did you not mention so in your letter? Lizzy told me that she met Mr Bingley and yourself at an assembly and that she was rather surprised to see you. Oh brother, why did you not tell that you were going to Hertfordshire? We could have all left with Lizzy; how entertaining a carriage ride with Lizzy and the Gardiner's would have been. Though, I remember now that you did not know your destination… Fitzwilliam, please may I come and visit? You said Mr Bingley offered to have me; might I come very soon, perhaps in two days?

Lizzy said you went to an assembly - did you dance with her, brother? I do so hope you did, for it would not do for her to think my brother is rude! And she also told me that she met you on her walk - brother, do make good friends with her. I would love to invite her to Pemberley again. Anyway, brother, I hope to see you very soon, for Richard offered to escort me! Please write back soon, and tell me when I can come to Hertfordshire.

Georgie

Pemberley

Derbyshire

England

* * *

Elizabeth read over Georgie's reply. Why hadn't her brother told her that he was in Hertfordshire? Did he not want to continue her association with her? But if that were the case, he would not allow them to continue correspondence. Perhaps he did not want Georgiana under the influence of Lizzy's questionable younger sisters; understandable, even to herself. But if he did not approve, why did he seem happy to talk to her? She must distance herself from him; after all, Elizabeth was not so delusional to think that anything other than a friendly acquaintance would ever come of Mr Darcy. But there was something completely irresistible about his deep blue eyes and seemingly emotionless countenance. What was it about him that drew her to him so? She had never felt such a strong desperation to know someone better, and Elizabeth was not quite sure what to do with it.

"Lizzy, we have been invited to dinner at Netherfield today!" Jane said, passing her sister a letter in the hand of Caroline Bingley.

"I would prefer not to go, dear Jane." Lizzy did not want to have to see Mr Darcy again so soon. The man's presence unnerved her, particularly when he looked at her with such searching glances. What did that even mean?

"Lizzy, it would be rude to decline." Jane admonished, and eventually, Lizzy gave in and agreed to accompany her older sister. After all, Mr Darcy wouldn't be there.

* * *

Darcy needed to clear his thoughts after that letter from his sister. He should have asked Elizabeth not to mention his name at all! Now, what could he say? He could hardly deny his sister the chance to come and visit her friend, not when she had single-handedly planned every aspect of her trip, short of packing. Little did Darcy know, she had also done that and even written missives to her aunt and uncle explaining that she was joining her brother in Hertfordshire. All that was left was to send them. Memories of Elizabeth Bennet's easy smile and musical giggle passed through his mind, and he figured he ought to distract himself.

He opened up his violin case that lay on his desk. It had been untouched for the past week; perhaps the most amount of time he had not played for. He unhitched the cold metal latches, and extracted his violin, running his fingers over the smooth wood, and tuning the violin with nimble fingers. He then took out a sheet of music, Mozart's Voi Che Sapete, and placed it on the desk in front of him. And then, Fitzwilliam Darcy began to play. His expert skills were enough to impress a professional, however, for the first time in a long while, Darcy played with such emotion as he poured his feelings out into the music, that it could have brought an adult man to tears.

"Darcy! There you are, I have been looking all over for you! Oh, what is it that you are playing?" Bingley said, walking into his best friend's room, armed with the usual barrage of questions.

"Voi Che Sapete, Charles. I have been here all along." Darcy told his friend.

"Only so you could stay away from Caroline," Bingley said with a smirk. Darcy grinned and said innocently,

"No, Bingley, why would I want to stay away from Miss Bingley? I do so enjoy her company." Bingley rolled his eyes at Darcy's excessive sarcasm. He was clearly in a good mood; rather convenient for Bingley.

"Darce, might we stay at Netherfield for dinner today, as opposed to dining with the regiment?"

"I was not the one who planned to dine with them, Charles. Though, if we are to stay at Netherfield, might I suggest we dine in the study?"

"No… We shall eat as a family. We do not need to visit the officers today." Darcy's eyes widened; had his best friend been in league with his sister this whole time.

"As… a…. Family?" He asked in alarm. Bingley saw his best friend's comically large eyes and let out a guffaw of laughter.

"Darcy, you know what I meant. Caroline and Louisa have invited Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth for dinner, I overheard them discussing what the menu should be. I should like to join them for dinner. What say you?"

"Ok. I shall redo the seating plan though, Bingley. I have trouble eating when I feel eyes boring into my face."

"Whatever you wish, Darce. Just make sure I am seated next to Miss Bennet." Darcy snorted at his friend's incapability of being subtle, and followed him out of the door, in order to change the seating plan to suit himself and his best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! Sorry, it is a little late; I had a really busy weekend, and I could not find the time to post the chapter. Likely this weekend will be the same, but hopefully, the weekend after will be posted on time. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! And if you get a chance, please check out my other two pride and prejudice fanfics :)

* * *

"Girls, you must go on horseback! For it looks like it shall rain!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed.

"Surely that is a good reason to not go horseback?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lizzy, I am not even sure why Mr Darcy spoke two words to you, what with your impertinence."

"Neither do I, mother," Lizzy said with a smirk. Of course, she knew, but she would never tell her mother. "Papa, do tell mother not to send us on horseback!" Mr Bennet glanced out of the window, where sunlight was streaming in.

"Girls, it does not look like it shall rain. You must go on horseback, or not at all, for I cannot spare the carriage horses."

* * *

Elizabeth and Jane sat opposite on the settee, opposite Caroline and Louisa. They had arrived just on time; for the weather had just taken a turn for the worse. The conversation between Elizabeth and the other two participants was stifled, at best, although when Elizabeth was not talking, the conversation flowed much faster. So Elizabeth chose to stay silent, staring hard at the door. How she wished that Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley were not dining with the militia; she would have truly appreciated some company. Listening to Caroline's droning about the latest London fashions was truly excruciating. Elizabeth was truly counting the hours until she could leave. Just as even Jane was starting to regret coming, the door was swung open by none other than Mr Bingley, with Mr Darcy behind him. Mr Darcy had a rather mischievous grin, matched by Mr Bingley's, however both vanished as Caroline stood, and immediately took Mr Darcy's arm captive.

"You were going to dine with the militia, were you not?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, have you seen the weather? How were we to go anywhere?" Bingley asked, gesturing the windows, where heavy rain was now pouring down.

"You could have taken the carriage, brother."

"But it is good that we did not, else we would have missed your excellent company! Might we relocate to the dining room?" Bingley suggested, taking Jane's arm and leading her to the dining room. Mr Darcy looked up, not having managed to untangle his arm from Caroline's, and offered his other arm to Elizabeth, who took it with a dazzling smile. Definitely worth not dining with the militia, Darcy thought to himself.

Caroline's mouth opened in a small 'o' shape when she saw the table plan. She had not put Mr Darcy next to Miss Eliza! Nor had she placed her brother next to Miss Bennet. And she certainly had not put her placard next to Mr Hursts. But it was too late to change it, for Miss Bennet was already comfortably ensconced next to Charles, and Mr Darcy was already seated beside Eliza, the ungrateful chit. How dare she, an unknown country Miss, steal her place next to England's most desired bachelor! And Eliza was even the target of the smiles that were seen so rarely on the face of the haughty Mr Darcy of Pemberley!

"Caroline, myself and Darcy took the liberty of adding ourselves to the seating plan when we decided to not join the militia. I hope you are not too upset?" Bingley asked, some concern crossing his face. After all, he did love his elder sister, no matter how Darcy-obsessed she was. Caroline nodded, glaring into her plate, though not without stealing the occasional glance at Mr Darcy and Eliza, who were conversing as if they were well-acquainted.

"Mr Darcy, I received a certain letter from your little sister only today." She told him.

"Ah. As did I." He said with a soft smile.

"She mentioned a particular horse… Snowflake Achilles, I believe it was called. Her own, I would think, with a name like that." She smirked.

"You would think so," Darcy said with a blush, "but Miss Elizabeth, it is my own. Snowflake Achilles was named by Georgie when she was only seven years old."

"Did you not wish to name your own horse?" Lizzy asked him.

"I did, however Georgiana wished to, and I could never deny her anything." Elizabeth looked at Mr Darcy in admiration. He allowed his sister to name his horse with such a ridiculous name, despite probably wanted to name his horse himself. What a lovely older brother! They smiled at each other, no words passing between the pair for a minute, an exchange which went unnoticed by all other members of the party.

"How did she invent such an unusual name?" Elizabeth asked.

''Tis not so unusual when you know why she named Snowflake Achilles like so, Miss Bennet." He smiled, reliving the memory. After a wonderful winter evening sledging through the snow, Fitzwilliam Darcy had placed his little sleepy sister on his lap, telling her the story of Achilles. Of course, he had changed the ending, as he did with all other tragedies for what responsible elder brother would allow his little sister to have nightmares about Greek tragedies? Elizabeth was regarding him with such adoration in her chocolatey eyes, such a tender smile, that it took all of his willpower to stop himself reaching out to her, to trace his fingers over her soft smile.

"You must truly be the best of elder brothers. I do so wish I had an elder brother." She said. Oh. So he had said all of that out loud. He scratched his head, blushing furiously. So that was what she thought of him. Excellent; just excellent.

"Georgie is the best little sister; the best I could ask for."

"I wish my younger sisters were like Georgiana…" Lizzy said thoughtfully, the little smile still on her angel face.

"You can share Georgie if you wish," Darcy said. The words were out of his mouth before he even had a chance to realise what he had said. Elizabeth looked at him, suddenly angry. Her smile transformed into a frown, leaving a rather confused Darcy.

"Why did you not tell Georgie to come here, Mr Darcy? When she replied to my letter, she said that you only mentioned how charming Hertfordshire was." He realised why she was upset; she must have thought he did not want her associating with his little sister. She could not have been further from the truth, and his face fell when he realised how little she knew of him if she believed he might do that.

"I… I did not want Bingley to feel pressured to be the perfect host… I was going to invite her in a few weeks, once Bingley settles." Darcy told her awkwardly, as they both watched Bingley bounce up slightly in his seat. But disguise of every sort was his abhorrence, and he had not told an untruth. He did want to Bingley to settle before he invited Georgie; it just was not the only reason. Lizzy looked at Mr Darcy, annoyed that he would lie to her so blatantly. Why not just tell her that he did not want her to correspond with his sister? He would be well within his rights if he were to do so.

"I do believe Mr Bingley is as settled as he ever will be," Elizabeth said sharply, under her breath so that Darcy wouldn't hear. However, he did, and couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped him.

Now that Elizabeth refused to speak, the conversation had quickly been monopolised by Caroline Bingley, who spent the rest of supper talking about fashion, a topic that no one but Louisa Hurst was even a little interested in. Mr Bingley, who found himself quickly become tired, but was loathe to leave the wonderful Miss Bennet, decided to make the sisters an offer,

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, might you do us the honour of staying at Netherfield for the night. The storm is far too awful to travel back in, even if you were to borrow Darcy's carriage. Might I have some rooms prepared?"

"Mr Bingley, I thank you for your kind offer, how-" Elizabeth said, however, was interrupted by Mr Darcy.

"That is wonderful. Miss Bingley, do tell the housekeeper to have the rooms prepared at her earliest convenience." Miss Bingley, shocked at being addressed by Mr Darcy, immediately rushed off to do his bidding.

"Mr Bingley, I was, in fact, going to decline your request," Bingley's face fell.

"Miss Elizabeth. You truly cannot travel back in weather such as this, not even the three miles back to Longbourn," Jane glanced out of the window, and realised Mr Darcy was right. She placed a gentle hand on her sister's knee, to calm her, whilst thanking and accepting Bingley's offer.

* * *

Jane and Elizabeth were led to separate rooms, each opposite the other. Lizzy walked into the room, and saw a pale pink nightgown out for her to change into. How considerate the housekeeper had been, for the material showed that it must have been one of Caroline Bingley's. She got into the bed, and pulled the covers over her head, attempting to block the sound of the thunder, which had always scared her. However, it did not work, and she was having trouble shutting her eyes. She knew the way to the library, and carefully exited her room, allowing the door to click shut behind her. She treaded carefully down the corridor and into the library, where she saw a headful of dark hair poring over a book on the settee. The thunder rumbled yet again, and she jumped and watched as the figure tensed and shook slightly. Sensing someone watching him, he looked up, expecting to see Caroline Bingley. The pink nightgown swished about her ankles, but as he followed them up, he instead saw a certain Miss Elizabeth. Immediately, he stood up and bowed.

"Miss Elizabeth, I did not expect to see you here… not at this time."

"And I did not expect anyone to be here at this time, Mr Darcy. I am sorry to disturb you, I could not sleep." Checking that the door was open, he had the footman come in before he gestured to the sofa opposite him,

"Neither could I. The Thunder is far too loud, is it not? If you wish to choose a book, you may choose one from the table. Bingley's library is rather sparsely stocked." She carefully examined the books before picking up the copy of Wordsworth's poems, subconsciously tracing over Darcy's name in cursive on the bookplate, before opening it up to read.

She was distracting him. How was Fitzwilliam Darcy supposed to read with such beauty in front of him? Why should he settle for descriptions of beauty when he can view it right in front of his eyes? He pinned the book open on his lap and looked at the woman in front of him. The candlelight gave her face an ethereal glow, her hair with loose tendrils hanging outside of its usual updo. He could reach out and touch one if he thought she might have a positive reaction. She suddenly shut the book with such force that Darcy jumped, the blunt sound a complete contrast between the thunder and raindrops outside. She was eying him with a scrutinising glare, one that he was entirely sure he did not want to receive.

"Mr Darcy, why will you not allow your sister to come to Netherfield? Truthfully, if you do not mind." She asked him, confused by the strange man who was sitting in front of you.

"Miss Elizabeth, I was being truthful earlier."

"I can tell when someone is either lying or not telling the full truth, Mr Darcy. I have had too many sisters for too long to not have such an ability."

"Surely I am not as easy to read as your sisters?" He asked, in an attempt to distract her. But it was not to be, for she raised her eyebrow at him questioningly. "Miss Elizabeth, I cannot tell you the other reason. I assure you, it is nothing about you." He implored, but the excuse sounded weak even to his own ears.

"It is my sisters, is it not?" Elizabeth asked. Darcy tensed as he heard the thunder and light streamed into the library for a split second. However, Elizabeth took his reactions as confirmation to her statement. So he had hated her family. And of course, would likely hate her in turn. Her eyes prickled slightly, yet she could not think why. Did his good opinion truly matter so much to her? She couldn't let him see her like this. She stood up rather suddenly, placed his book on the table and turned to leave. But a large hand on her arm stopped her.

"Miss Bennet, please, do not leave on my account. If you wish my absence, allow me to leave." He told her, distraught at how low her opinion of him must have been. She watched him leave, suddenly upset to see him leave so soon, despite how she thought she felt about him.

* * *

He took one of his books, before walking out of the library, and up to his own room. He buried himself under the covers, desperately trying to block out the thunder. While Fitzwilliam Darcy was not scared of many things, he was scared of thunder. Ever since his mother's carriage was struck by lightning soon after Georgie's birth, the force of nature had always scared him. How he wished he could have stayed with Elizabeth, safely ensconced together in the warmth of the library. But she was angry at him, and he thought he should give her time to herself that she so clearly wished for. Fitzwilliam Darcy pulled the covers over his head, trying in vain to block out the sound of thunder and the terrible memories that it brought back. When he was at Pemberley, he and his little sister would stay awake the whole night, simply to have company, in the thunder and lightning. When he was with his cousins, Richard would stay with Darcy the entire night in the study, expecting nothing but company in return. But here at Netherfield? Bingley did not realise, and he would avoid the other three like the plague. He hardly knew Jane Bennet, and Elizabeth was angry at him, for reasons that he did not know. With Georgina miles away at Pemberley, Richard in the comfort of Matlock and Elizabeth not wanting to see him, Darcy was left to bury himself under the blanket, and hope for the night to be over soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long; I have been busier than I thought I would be. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review :)**

* * *

Darcy had slept fitfully, and upon seeing the light outside his window, jumped out of bed. He was going back to the library; as it was finally a socially acceptable time to do so. The thunder was still rather loud, but the library made him feel safer, as it always had. He sat on the chair in the study, making the quick decision to write to his younger sister, and ask her to come and stay at Netherfield, at her earliest convenience. Elizabeth had entirely the wrong idea, but he could not correct her, so instead, he wanted to appease her. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times, trying to think of how best to start, before deciding to simply tell the truth. After all, Georgie was not so little anymore; she was due to come out next year.

* * *

 _Pemberley_

 _Derbyshire_

 _England_

 _Dear Georgie,_

 _I am afraid that I have not been entirely truthful with you, and I am most displeased with my actions, for you know deceit is my abhorrence. So, I must tell you something._

 _Miss Elizabeth Bennet is here, Georgie. She is here in Hertfordshire; and her estate Longbourn is only three miles away from Netherfield Park, the estate that Bingley has leased. I am sure you would love to visit, as you probably already know this from your own correspondence with Miss Elizabeth._

 _Please come, Georgie. I shall tell you my reasons for not telling you sooner, but I cannot do so in a letter. And I know that after reading this, you will wish to rush off to pack, so all I do now is wish you a safe journey to Hertfordshire. Little one, I truly cannot wait to see you, but I must remind you not to travel through thunder and lightning. I have enclosed a note to Richard, too, so please pass it to him._

 _I am looking forward to seeing you soon, Georgie._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

 _Netherfield Park_

 _Hertfordshire_

 _England_

* * *

Elizabeth wandered into the library, ready to choose a book to take on her room, for she could hardly walk in so much thunder. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a certain man's slightly curly locks, as his quill scratched across the letter. As he ran his hand through them, his face was revealed, his eyes were red and there were clear bags under his eyes. If he was so tired, why would he be awake so early? As another roll of thunder was heard, she watched as his entire body tensed, and his hand shook slightly. Had he realised she was there? But no, of course his reaction was not due to her. It was the thunder… perhaps he was scared. She watched as he rubbed his eyes, which seemed larger than usual in the dim candlelight. Elizabeth was loathe to admit it, but Mr Darcy looked positively adorable; the errant curl slung across his forehead and a slightly uncertain expression on his face; she could not quite place it. As she heard thunder's cry yet again, he almost jumped out of his seat, dropping the letter that he was trying to seal. Oh, the poor man; how could he be scared of thunder?

"Good morning, Mr Darcy." She said as he realised she was standing before him. He glanced out of the window.

"I might disagree with the use of good, Miss Elizabeth." He joked, rubbing his red eyes once more. "Was your room to your liking?" He asked.

"Of course, it was most comfortable." There was an awkward silence between the pair, before Mr Darcy waved his letter in front of Elizabeth's face absentmindedly, showing her the address.

"I wrote to Georgie, Miss Elizabeth. I have told her to join me at Netherfield at her earliest convenience. After the storm has passed, of course." Elizabeth's face split into a wide grin before she remembered that he had initially not wanted Georgie at Netherfield.

"If you will excuse my impertinence, what made you change your mind, Mr Darcy?" She asked.

"You did, Miss Elizabeth." He told her simply. "If you wish to send Georgie a letter, would you like to send it with mine?" he offered.

"Thank you for your kind offer, however, I shall content myself with waiting until Georgiana arrives. Might I ask you why I made you change your mind, Mr Darcy?"

"Ah, you may ask. Though, I may not give you an answer, Miss Elizabeth." He teased, a smile twitching at his lips. She arched an eyebrow at him, and he gave an entirely uncharacteristic smirk back, causing her to giggle slightly. They stood, now in a comfortable silence, until Darcy heard the thunder yet again, and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Mr Darcy, do you not like thunder?" She asked him, entirely relaxed and at ease. How could she be so relaxed, hearing the roll of thunder so close? It was entirely a mystery to Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"No." He said shortly, his voice tightening. He looked into her soft brown eyes, and realised that he sounded rude. "I… Miss Elizabeth, will you sit down?" He asked, gesturing to the same sofa that they had left in an argument the previous night. All he could do was hope to redeem himself in her eyes. She eyed him wearily before sitting down, checking that the door was wide open. Not that he would try anything. "Miss Elizabeth, might I ask for your company for a short while?" He asked, wringing his hands together. She nodded her assent, and he sat opposite her. "I would like to apologise for last night." He said, and was met with silence.

"Why are you afraid of thunder, Mr Darcy? If you do not mind my asking?" He was relieved; a question he could answer.

"Ah. Miss Elizabeth, as I am sure you are aware, both my parents have passed. I… Um…" he began stuttering slightly.

"You need not continue, Mr Darcy, I understand." She told him, taking pity on the man before her. The poor man was forced to be stronger than he was, for his sister and family name, but in truth, he was only a young man. Most men of his age gallivanted about the continent; their fathers still in charge of their estates.

"No, I shall tell you. I am sorry. My parents… Their carriage, upon their return from Matlock… t'was only a short while after Georgie's birth… We were returning to Pemberley, and the conditions were not ideal. Georgie and I were sat in the second carriage, my parents in the first." He paused, and rubbed at his watery eyes, his hand shaking slightly. Elizabeth looked at his downcast eyes, and couldn't help rising from her seat and sitting down next to him, placing her comforting arm on his. "The lighting… it struck their carriage… and I do not know exactly what happened, but my mother… she never made it back to…" he gulped, unable to finish his sentence, for tears threatened to spill over his eyes. He had never told anyone other than Richard such a personal story. But he had to tell Elizabeth; she had to see him as a person, and not some unapproachable monster who disapproved of all those who he met.

"I am sorry…" Elizabeth said, looking almost as upset as himself.

"No, do not be so." He gave her a look. "It feels better, to tell someone… to have someone to talk to." She nodded, and picked up her book, not moving from her position next to him on the sofa. He couldn't help feeling a little gleeful; now she was not so disgusted by him. He picked up his own book, and opened it to the first page.

* * *

He could not concentrate on his book. How could he be expected to, with Elizabeth sitting beside him; so close, yet so unattainable. It was as if God was playing a cruel joke on him; he had her comfort, though not in the way he wanted it. Hearing footseps, he glanced towards the door, and the footman nodded. Of course Caroline Bingley would look for him; she always awoke at 11 to do so. Of course, if she ever found him, it should give them an hour without the intervention of Charles, for her to compromise him. He jumped out of the settee and grabbed Elizabeth's arm, none too gently. She let out a small gasp as he opened a hidden door, and pulled them both inside of it. She blushed; had he felt her pulse quicken when he touched her like so? Oh lord, she hoped not.

And without warning, she was pressed against him in a tiny cupboard, feeling the warmth radiating from his body. Her eyes widened.

"Mr Dar-" she started, before feeling a warm finger over her lips. She could barely make out his silhouette in the darkness, but he appeared to be shaking his head. Then she heard the grating tones of Caroline Bingley.

"Charles, is Mr Darcy here?"

"Caroline, how should I know? I am looking for him myself." Mr Bingley replied. Elizabeth could feel Mr Darcy tense slightly beside her, as the footsteps drew closer to where they hid. She was, in fact, holding her own breath.

"Caroline, I do not think Darce would be under the table." The exasperated Mr Bingley said. Elizabeth covered her mouth, to stop her giggle from escaping. What a strange woman, thinking a man such as Mr Darcy would be under the table! Though admittedly, it was nearly as strange as him hiding inside a cupboard.

Darcy opened the cupboard a crack, nudging his friend's back gently. Elizabeth watched as Mr Darcy carefully stuck one of his fingers out of the cupboard, and poked Mr Bingley's back until he finally turned around. She watched, hands cupped over her mouth, as Mr Bingley's eyes widened at the sight of the finger. Mr Darcy carefully manoeuvred his finger, so that it pointed at the door, and a small chuckle escaped him as the look of realisation dawned upon his friend's face.

"Caroline, I do think Darce may already be at breakfast." Bingley said, rather unconvincingly. It was rather good that the man was not an actor. "He… he likes to have his tea at this time, I believe." Their footfalls became more and more distant, and when they could no longer be heard, Darcy pushed open the door, almost spilling out, his breathing heavy. Though his heavy breathing was not because of Miss Bingley… not that Elizabeth should need to know that. Elizabeth daintily side-stepped around him, coming to stand directly in front of his face. Her own face was bright red, as his own probably was, and she looked angry. Yet, all he wanted to do was pull her into him and kiss her until his breath was entirely spent. At least he would die a happy man.

"Mr Darcy, would you care to explain!" Elizabeth whisper-shouted. Oh, how lovely her voice was; her angry frown was beautiful in a way that Darcy could not voice… "Mr Darcy, please, do tell me why you felt it appropriate to do what you just did!" She said, a light blush colouring her cheeks. He instantly realised the impropriety of his actions; whilst he knew that the footman was one of his own from Pemberley, Elizabeth most certainly did not know. The tips of his ears turned bright red, matching his colouring. Unknown to Elizabeth, the great master of Pemberley, Fitzwilliam Darcy, had never been in such close quarters with a woman other than his little sister.

"I… Um… Miss Elizabeth, I am so sorry…"

"Yes, I am sure you are, but why?" Darcy glanced towards the door, not wanting anyone to overhear. He took a single step closer to her, laying a hand on her arm so that she wouldn't step back.

"Caroline Bingley checks this library every single day when she is looking for me, Miss Elizabeth. I am sure you can guess why."

"Yes, I understand why you may want to hide, Mr Darcy, but what was the reason for me to hide?" Elizabeth asked, growing angry at the man in front of her. Who was to say that the footman would not spread gossip? Her reputation was at stake, though his would remain intact. He blushed; there was no good reason for him to have dragged her with him.

"T'was impulsive, Miss Elizabeth." He said. "Do not worry about your reputation; the footman is one of my own from Pemberley, and is well trusted."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh of relief, before sinking back down on the sofa. Darcy scratched his chin nervously as she watched him, feeling slightly awkward under her intense scrutinising stare.

"Mr Darcy, I truly cannot fathom your true character." She told him.

"Oh?" He sat down opposite her, wondering what she could possibly mean.

"I… I truly do not understand you, Mr Darcy!" Oh, how would he ever make her love him if he was so hard to understand?

"What do you not understand?" He asked, concern written across his face.

"Why would you not let Georgie come, Mr Darcy? Why did you not tell her?" She asked, her forehead creased. Darcy's head fell back; she had to ask the one question he did not want to answer. But he had to answer truthfully, else she would never trust him. He stood up rather suddenly and started pacing. Elizabeth watched him pace. He stopped in front of her and looked at her, an intense look in his sapphire eyes. It was all she could do to not avert her own gaze. But she held his gaze, and he started pacing again.

"Miss Elizabeth, you must be aware that Georgie values your friendship very highly." Elizabeth nodded, wondering which direction the conversation would go. "And you must know that I would never wish to dissuade my sister of her friendship with you." Elizabeth nodded, deciding to take his word. He came to a stop directly in front of her. "I…" She raised an eyebrow at him, willing Darcy to continue. His breath hitched, his throat felt dry. Did he have to confess? "Excuse me, Miss Elizabeth." He said, performed a perfunctory bow, before turning and running out of the library. Elizabeth squinted after him. What was he about?

* * *

"Johnson!" Darcy hollered, walking into his quarters and slamming the door behind him. "Johnson! Brandy, please, now!" Johnson poured a glass, and handed it his master, who lay on the bed, staring hopelessly at the ceiling.

"Thank you." Darcy sat up, and downed the glass in one gulp, and held it out for another refill.

"Master, is everything fine?" Johnson looked at Darcy in concern. Having known Fitzwilliam since he was only ten, Johnson understood him better than any other. And Fitzwilliam hardly ever drank brandy.

"No, Johnson. Nothing is fine." Darcy drained his cup, and stood up with new conviction, the brandy having entirely erased his nerves. "However, it will be." Fitzwilliam gave his glass back to Johnson and walked back towards the library. He had a woman to make love him, and that would never happen without him being present.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for not posting for such a long time... My family planned a surprise trip around the USA for my birthday, and I hardly had any time to write. I have written and kinda proof-read this... but not very well, as I am posting from my phone, not my laptop. I will go over this once I get back home. I have updated two of my other stories too, so you can check out those :). The update for Parental Affection should come tomorrow. Hope everyone is having a great summer, and please review!**

* * *

"Has anyone left, Smith?" Darcy addressed the footman.

"No sir," Darcy laid his hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. Perhaps the brandy hadn't calmed him as much as he hoped. He opened the door and saw Elizabeth looking directly at him.

"Mr Darcy, are you alright?" She asked, her concern for him evident.

"Of course. I am ready to answer your question, should you still require the answer?" He said, in what he hoped was a most charming voice. It cannot have been rudely said, for she smiled as she gestured for him to continue.

"Miss Elizabeth, as you know, we did not have much of an opportunity to speak together at Pemberley, as my sister appeared to enjoy your company very much."

"And I, hers," Elizabeth added.

"However, despite my finding you in the woods, and desiring to make a friendship with you through your staying at Pemberley, I never truly had a chance to talk to you again." Elizabeth's look had changed; now she looked at him as if he was out of his mind. "Miss Elizabeth, the reason I did not want my sister at Netherfield immediately, is because I wanted to know you better. And with Georgie here, though I love her very much, I must concede that she would have made it more difficult."

"You wanted to befriend me to ensure I was a suitable friend for Georgiana?" Elizabeth asked him, still confused by his manner.

"No, I wanted to befriend you to talk to you! I truly enjoy your conversation very much, Elizabeth." He said earnestly, looking her directly in the eyes. He had hardly noticed his slip, for he had called her simply 'Elizabeth' in his mind from the day they had first met. She frowned at him, and he looked down in shame. "I must confess that my reasons for not inviting Georgiana to come to Netherfield earlier were purely selfish. I truly hope you will forgive me."

"Mr Darcy, what could you possibly have to say to me that cannot be said in front of your sister?" He let out a pained laugh; did she truly not take his meaning? Or was she being coy? No, Elizabeth would never be so similar to a lady of the ton. She was simply innocent. He knelt down before her. Definitely not; he needed far more brandy to even consider proposing outright. But what could he say? "Mr Darcy?" He took her delicate hand in his own rather large ones and felt the familiar tingling. And from the slight tremor in her fingers, he knew she felt it too. He looked into her chocolate eyes, and saw… anticipation.

She could not quite make out the look in his eyes. They looked large, larger than usual. His hands still clasped around one of her own.

"You feel it too." He whispered, his low, breathy whisper making her insides tingle. It was not a question; it was a statement. She stared at him, wide eyed, unsure of what he might do next, her breath caught in her throat. They stared into each other's eyes, for what could have been a decade, Darcy's intense sapphire eyes darkened and looking searchingly into her own.

"Miss Elizabeth, Mr Darcy! Mr Bingley is calling you for breakfast." Smith said, refusing to turn his head to look into the door. Darcy took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, before standing up with a sigh. He offered his arm to Elizabeth, who took it without a word, and the pair walked in silence to the breakfast room. Darcy ignored the familiar tingles in his arm and stole a quick glance at Elizabeth. But he had hope; for her expression mirrored his own, and he could feel the corners of his lips being pulled up.

"Darcy, I have a meeting after breakfast. Might we go for our ride in the afternoon?" Mr Bingley addressed his friend.

"Oh Mr Darcy, perhaps you could show myself and Mrs Hurst around the gardens! You do spend so much time there, after all." Caroline told him. Elizabeth gave a small cough, quickly scooping some scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"Miss Bingley, I too have some business matters to attend to. Perhaps you could ask the gardener, Mr White, to show you around the garden? It is, after all, his job."

"But Mr Darcy, my brother has often commented on your superior knowledge of all plants!"

"Has he truly?" Darcy said, looking at his best friend with no little amusement. Charles choked, trying in vain to hold back laughter. "I regret to inform you that your brother must have been speaking of another person, for I would never claim to be such an expert." He then stood up. He tried to smile at Elizabeth, who could not meet his eyes, though he did not know if it was for her fear of laughing or his earlier actions. Elizabeth left the table only two minutes later in order to tend to her sister.

—

Darcy lingered in the gardens, having carefully positioned himself out of sight from the house. He would never risk having Caroline Bingley interrupt his solitude.

"Good afternoon, Mr Darcy!" Mr White called. Darcy gazed upwards, towards where the clouds had parted to make way for the sun.

"It is now, I suppose." Darcy agreed, bent down, fingering the yellow daffodil gently. "Would you mind if I were to pick this?" He asked. Mr White looked taken aback.

"You need not ask, Mr Darcy. Of course, you may do as you please." Darcy smiled at his words; he knew it was not entirely necessary, but he asked all the same, for his mother had once told him that the flowers were carefully grown by the gardeners, and to pick them can ruin them. Ever since that day, Darcy had always asked before collecting his traditional bouquet of daffodils for his mother. He still did, every single year, on the first day of Spring, but simply placed them in front of the portrait of her in his study.

He plucked the daffodil out of the ground, and twirled the green stem around his fingers, wondering if his Elizabeth liked daffodils. Fitzwilliam Darcy lightly hummed a jaunty tune to himself, grinning as he pictured himself presenting a bouquet of daffodils to her as she woke up, and the soft feeling of her lips upon his own, thanking him. And then he blushed slightly, realising what he had been thinking of and that he had called her his own, before colouring even more after realising there was someone watching him.

Having finished making Jane comfortable, Lizzy decided to take a short walk outside, as the weather had taken a more pleasant turn. Once outside, she was greeted by the gardener, who she then followed to the flower garden, where she was greeted by the sight of a certain tall, dark-haired figure playing with the stem of a daffodil, an unguarded dreamy expression upon his handsome face. Simply seeing him sent shivers down her spine as she was reminded of the feeling of her hand in his…

"Miss Elizabeth." He acknowledged, smiling tightly at her, hoping dearly that his cheeks were no longer pink.

"Mr Darcy," Elizabeth responded, feeling her cheeks burning under his intense gaze.

"Miss Elizabeth, would you care to take a turn about the garden with me?" He asked, offering her his arm, entirely unsure of how she might respond. He had overstepped the line earlier in the library, and what if she did not feel anything for him? But she accepted his arm, and had she not been concentrating on the grass, she would've seen the pure delight that suffused over Fitzwilliam's face.

Though Fitzwilliam was loathed to admit it, even to himself, he was scared. Scared of her refusal, scared that she would tell him that she hated him, that she hated Pemberley. So he would not push her; perhaps waiting for his sister would be the better course of action. "My sister should arrive in three days, I believe." He informed her.

"That will be lovely, I am certain," Elizabeth replied, still not meeting his eyes. It was simply infuriating, for what Fitzwilliam wanted more than anything else was to be able to see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He led them around the flowers, an awkward silence between the pair, each deep in their own thoughts of the other. A small bark came from behind them, and Darcy and Elizabeth instinctively turned. Elizabeth gasped at the sight of a small greyhound, tail bouncing, running towards them. The little dog nuzzled up against Darcy's leg, and Elizabeth watched as he sunk to his knees to stroke the little puppy. His breeches would be entirely ruined, but he seemed to give it little importance. He then bundled the dog up in his arms, after ensuring he was not being watched and stood. The dog once again nuzzled its nose against Darcy's chest.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I introduce you to Ares?" Elizabeth smiled, reaching to stroke the dog. "Ares, this is Miss Elizabeth." He then lowered his head to Ares' ear, and whispered, "You must be kind to her, for she is not so much of a threat to you as Miss Bingley." Elizabeth laughed.

"And why, might I ask, is Miss Bingley a threat to Ares?"

"Oh Miss Elizabeth, is that not obvious? Ares, on more than one occasion, decided that entering her favourite parlour was a prudent idea. Needless to say, it is not such a good idea as he thinks, and Miss Bingley has tried to have me send Ares back to Pemberley each time." Darcy told her, stroking the dog's head with one hand and holding the daffodil in the other, Ares happily resting in his strong arms. Lizzy's mind wandered, thinking for a fleeting moment of what it might be like to be held in those strong arms. She laughed at Darcy's words; it was easy to imagine Caroline doing such a thing.

"Sir, why is your dog named after the Greek God of war?"

"Ares was born only three months ago." Darcy blushed, remembering why his Aunt had suggested that name for his little dog. "My aunt suggested the name because I hardly allowed Ares into the house at first, but Ares would refuse to sleep without lying at the foot of my own bed. Ares followed me around my own house for the better part of a month, even when I purposefully evaded him. According to my Aunt, I was somewhat less boring after Ares." He added his cheeks colouring. Elizabeth laughed again, her sweet laugh making his cravat feel far too tight.

"Ares is much a fighter then, like a certain person whom we both know!" Elizabeth said, clearly referring to Miss Bingley. Darcy thought on her comparison, having never realised it before himself, and laughed mirthfully, his deep baritone laugh sounding like music to Elizabeth's ears, reminding her of their first meeting, when the man had hummed Greensleeves. "Mr Darcy, why did I not see Ares during my visit to Pemberley?" She inquired, stroking Ares with clear delight.

"Miss Elizabeth, we hardly saw each other during your time at Pemberley, as I have told you. Georgie refused to allow me to spend any time with our guest!" He teased.

"Perhaps you and Ares would have been acquainted earlier if you had spent more time at Pemberley." Elizabeth screwed her nose up, throwing him a cheeky grin.

"Sir, it would have been rude rude to ignore my hosts!"

"You did ignore one of them!" Darcy teased, feigning hurt.

"Sir, I regret that you felt that. Though I am no longer ignoring you, so you must not complain so much."

"I would never complain about spending time with you, Elizabeth." He said, looking into her eyes, trying to convey his meaning. "And please, do not call me 'sir'."

"What shall I call you, then?" She asked, and then in the perfect imitation of Caroline Bingley, added, "Would 'Darcy' be ok?" He winced inwardly at the grating tone.

"You may call me Darcy, so long as you do not do so in such an awful voice!" He said, pouting slightly. Elizabeth giggled, seeing him pour made the seemingly illustrious Mr Darcy appear just like any other little boy. As for Fitzwilliam; he relished in how free he could be with her. He felt no need to guard his emotions, as he did with almost all of his other friends; Charles Bingley being one of the only exceptions.

Darcy softly placed Ares on the ground, allowing the dog to run around his and Elizabeth's feet as they strolled further away from the house.

"The previous owners of Netherfield had three children; so Jane and I spent much of our childhood on these grounds," Elizabeth told him as they walked. She then pointed to a tree, "Isabelle and I carved our initials onto that tree, when we were seven years old. I do wonder if they are still there." She told him. Darcy eyed her in wonder; and informed her that he had done the exact same deed with a Richard at the same age, back in Pemberley.

"Shall we see?" He asked her, picking up his pace slightly. Elizabeth's face lit up with excitement, as she tried to match his quick pace. However, she had forgotten the rain that had happened earlier that morning, and the ground that was slippery because of it. Her ankle slid in the mud, making her arm heavy against Darcy. He turned, and seeing her slid downwards, placed an arm around her waist and the other behind her shoulder, effectively stopping her fall. She could feel his strong arms tense beneath her as she met his eyes, gazing into them, unable to breathe.


End file.
